When a Dragon Fails to Protect (Dark Version)
by Vashsan13
Summary: Part 2 of 'A Dragon's Claim'. Fairy Tail's Two most famous dragon slayers have finally claimed their mates which makes them targets for dark mages looking to exploit their bonds. Dragons are designed to protect, especially the ones they hold dearest, but what happens if they fail? (Warning: Lemons, language, rape, and dark themes) - 'Light version' also available
1. Something Doesn't Smell Right

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Something Doesn't Smell Right

It had been several weeks since Fairy Tail's infamous male dragon slayers had returned from their suspicious absences. When they came back to the Guild Hall after their unexpected furlongs each had a new mate. Natsu had returned hand in hand with Lucy much to the delight of everyone who had bet on the partners becoming more than just friends. And while the reaction was not as immediate or universal, Gajeel and Levy also seemed to be well accepted. Each couple had their way of being around the hall that left room for no questions as to the validity of their relationship.

While the pink hared slayer and his blonde companion had always been close they were clearly more than just partners now. They were very rarely apart and when they were there was always piercing stares from across the room, each always seeming to know where the other was. When they sat together it was often with her in his lap while he held her around the waist. When they were at the bar it was usually her seated while he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her slim figure. More than once he was seen resting his chin on her shoulder causing her to blush intensely.

When the pair had immerged as a couple for the first time it was after Lucy had been 'sick' though everyone knew it was just a cover for whatever happend between the two. Many of their guild mates had noticed that she now had two very discreet tattoos on the sides of her neck where it met her shoulders. Tiny red and gold flames. Many had asked her about her new decorations but each time she simply giggled and innocently asked, "Don't they look cute?". The more, shall we say nosier, mages had noticed that the markings seemed to grow brighter when her lover was near and even seemed to sparkle somehow when he would kiss them lightly when he thought no one was looking.

A similar mystery was revolving around the raven haired slayer and his blue haired mate. The script mage was never out of the iron slayers line of sight and even though they did sit together with team Shadowgear rather often the two were noticeably closer than before. Nothing as obvious as the other two, Gajeel was a subtle man. Jet and Droy in particular had noticed that periodically the larger mage would lift Levy's delicate wrist to his lips and kiss it gently right on top of what seemed to be a barbell style piercing.

The script mage had also returned with new body modifications just like her best friend only these were different. Rather than two discreet tattoos she had a small iron piercing on the underside of each wrist. Only the very nosiest of mages, mainly Mira, noticed that every time the new couple sat together the tiny metal study seemed to almost double in size.

"I wonder what that's all about…" The white haired demon barmaid was thinking out loud to herself when a very familiar voice caught her off guard.

"What what's all about Mira-nii?" The youngest Strauss sibling approached her elder sister with a smile as always.

"O, Lisanna! I didn't see you there. I was just wondering something about our newest couples." Tilting her head with her eyes closed and sporting a sweet smile that would make most think the take-over mage was innocent in her thought. However, to those that know her well it is the face of true evil.

"What are you plotting?" Gray's voice, gruff and low, startled both women as he sat on the stool in front of the suspicious woman. A certain blue haired water mage quickly filled the vacant spot beside him.

"Nothing. I was just wondering something about two of our newest couples." Her hands covered her cheeks as the eldest Strauss almost squealed with joy. "Have you noticed anything strange about Lucy's tattoos, or Levy's piercing?" She looked as innocently as possible at the now sweating ice mage while the other two women also stared, clearly confused. "You do know something don't you! Come on Gray tell us!" Leaning over the bar she propped her chin on her folded hands as she used her best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know anything other than what that fire breath told me. Now that him and Lucy are 'mates', whatever that means, they've got some kind of connection through those marks but that's all I know. Ask somebody else, like HAPPY!" The Ice Make Mage's voice called out to the nearby Exceed as he took his bluenett companion by the hand and made his way out of the hall.

Mira, and everybody she had told…so everybody in Fairy Tail, already knew about the dragon slayer's season and its ending results. The only details she didn't know were about Lucy's severe injuries, Happy was her informant and he didn't wish to have his best friend and foster 'father' killed by a vengeful Erza, and the marks. As the little blue cat happily landed on the bar his eyes grew large as he was presented with a juicy fish. "If you tell us what you know about Lucy's tattoos and Levy's piercings I'll give you this on the house." The treacherous fur ball wasted no time divulging the secrets behind the mating marks to the guild's biggest gossip.

Within minutes Canna was announcing the news to the whole guild. "I say we celebrate; drinks all around!" It never did take much to start an all-out party. The guild's resident champion drinker walked over to the mages at the center of the celebration. The bluenette hung her head and sighed while the blonde had a mini freak-out. Both the girls faces seemed to be turning the color of the great Titania's hair.

"Cana, it's still morning and did you have to tell EVERYBODY?" Lucy shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her own waist. The celestial mage was hoping to avoid an over the top reaction from her friends but once Mira found out the details from Happy, who will soon be recovering from a severe Lucy-kick, there was no hope. "Leave it to you to make a big deal out of something that isn't anybody's business."

Levy placed a sympathetic arm over her best friend's shoulders. "It's not so bad Lu-Chan, see." The bluenette pointed to her recently acquired mate sat across the room in a darkened corner with his arms crossed wearing a smirk. "Even Gajeel is having a good time!" She knew he looked the same as always to everyone else but her new deeper connection to the raven haired slayer told her that he was pleased. '_I know he won't like all the attention, but I bet he's glad everyone is accepting us. And so am I.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by the approach of her distressed friend's partner.

"What's up Luce? You look mad." Natsu appeared at the table opposite his lover, a worried expression plastered across his face as he began formulating reasons for her displeasure. '_Did I do something? I cleaned up the kitchen after I tried to make pancakes right? I bought her those new cloths to replace the ones I burnt up didn't I? Did I break the window again?_' Nothing he could think of offered an explanation for her angry appearance.

"It's not you." She knew him very well by now and reading him had become easy over the last few weeks. "Cana went and told everybody about…you know… everything." Unconsciously the irritated spirit mage lifted a hand to cover one of her marks.

"So? Was it supposed to be a secret? It's not like you can hide these." Lifting a finger, the pinkette gently caressed the exposed mark on the other side of the blonde's neck sending a shiver down her spine as the flame shaped mark glowed brightly under her mates touch.

A death glare froze him mid motion. "I told you not to do that in public Natsu!"

Raising his hands in surrender he smiled his signature toothy grin as he backed away. "HaHa ummm an…anybody seen the snowflake? I haven't had a good fight in a while and I'm all fired up!" Gray and Juvia had been inseparable for weeks after a certain fire mage had accidentally bragged about claiming Lucy for a mate during a brawl. Rumors were running wild with speculation over the possibility of a secret relationship between the two.

"I think I saw him at the bar with Juvia and Mira earlier, but he left a few minutes ago." Cana pointed to the bar as she spoke when suddenly, as if on cue, said man entered through the oversized hall doors…alone.

Natsu stormed up to the newly arrived Ice Make Mage. "Hey ice stri..." The pink haired man stopped mid-thought and mid-stride holding his nose. "Damn Gray what have you and that rain woman been doing? Rollin around in the dumpsters?" Walking away, the fire mage lost all interest in fighting as he moved to guard his mate from the strange smelling man. '_Gray smells awful. Normally he smells like water and sweat, but now… pew! It's all pheromones and not the good kind. Where's Juvia? The two of them haven't been apart since she threw that fit about me and Lucy. _' Lost in his thoughts he missed the foot aimed straight for his head. "OWWww Luce, what was that for?"

"That was rude baka, and Gray doesn't smell. What's wrong with you?" The spirit mage put her hands on her hips as she glared down at the slayer lying on the floor clutching his hands to the noticeable dent in his crown.

"Salamander's right for once. That guy don't smell right." Gajeel appeared behind Levy as if materializing from the shadows. '_Somethins wrong with him, but what? I'm gonna get the Shrimp away from the frost queen til he smells right again._' Without another word the iron mage looked down at his mate. She smiled and nodded before jumping down off her stool and hugging her best friend goodbye. The two walked out of the Guild Hall followed closely by Lilly. Mates are the most precious thing in a dragon's life, and for slayers it is much the same. If ever they feel their mate is in danger their first impulse is to get them to safety. A friend that suddenly didn't seem right equaled danger in the slayers minds.

"Come on Luce, let's get outa here." His eyes were more pleading with her to comply rather than their usual demanding glint. That alone was enough for her to understand that leaving was important to him for some unknown reason. With another warm smile and a quick call to Happy, letting him know they were going, the two left for Lucy's apartment. '_I can't explain it, I just know that I don't want that slanty-eyed bastard anywhere near Lucy. Not smellin like that. I wonder if rail brain had the same feeling. Bet that's why they left too. What the hell is goin on with the stripper?_'

… A Little Later …

"I do not know why, but I feel uneasy about the change in the ice mage. It was more than just his scent, which I assure you was indeed different. There was something about the look in his eye. I do not know how to further explain it except to say that something was odd about the way he looked at the fire mage. It was as though he did not recognize him as nakama. He looked at Salamander as though he were a stranger or possibly the enemy." Lilly, Gajeel, and Levy and been talking around the small iron table in the slayer's kitchen for almost an hour. Lilly had been the one to do most of the talking as the iron mage was uncomfortable with the topic but did not understand why. Levy hadn't noticed anything unusual at all but because of her new and closer bond with the brooding man to her left she had followed him out of what he obviously perceived as danger without question.

"He seemed completely fine to me. I do wonder what happen to Juvia though, those two haven't been apart from each other since she found out about Natsu and Lucy but when Gray came back just now I didn't see her anywhere. Not even skulking around the corner which IS a little odd. Maybe they just had a fight and it's like Natsu said: he fell in a dumpster or something?" Her words were unconvincing even to herself, but the boys were in such foul moods she had to at least _try_ to lighten things up.

… At the Guild Hall…

"Are you sure nothings bothering you Gray? You've been very quiet ever since you got back." Laki had been trying to get the ice mage to help her practice maker magic since he reappeared an hour ago but he had ignored all of her requests.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." As he smiled at the purple haired mage she couldn't help but find the gesture cold, and she knew it had nothing to do with his magic. As she reflected back over the last hour, she noticed that for the majority of the time he had been sitting at the table he had kept his eyes on Evergreen sitting with the Thunder God Tribe. The green haired fairy had been in an unlikely pairing with Elfman until yesterday.

It was midafternoon when the irate brunette had stormed up to Mira and ordered her to tell Elfamn to stay away from her from now on. "I don't know what kind of delusions he suffers from, but he is NOT my type. Tell him to stay away from me or I will turn him to stone and shatter him into dust." Ever's words were venomous but she had been crying as she spoke. All of Fairy Tail that was present was shocked by the very emotional and public display.

'_Does Gray have a crush on Evergreen? That's suicidal, she wouldn't go for him. She likes Elfman…. Or she did until last night. That was weird. They went to all that trouble to keep their relationship secret and when they broke up she made it all so public. I don't think I will ever understand some people_.' Laki's thoughts were cut short when she noticed the gem in the center of Gray's necklace appeared to be glowing. "Hey Gray, what's up with your cross?" She could swear she saw a hint of panic in his eyes as he looked down at the ornament hanging over his chest.

"O, that. It just does that sometimes. Nothing to worry about. I'm gonna head home for the night, see ya." With a halfhearted wave the Ice Maker Mage stood and left the hall. His gaze at the Thunder God Tribe broken only by the closing of the large doors.

Laki walked over to the bar and sat down next to Reedus. "Did Gray seem like he was acting odd to you at all today?"

"Oui!" The large painting mage showed that he too had noticed the strange behavior through his worried expression.

"I'm sure he's just a little stressed out, he'll be fine just you watch." Lisanna appeared as if from nowhere to reassure her friends with her warm smile. Reedus and Laki both relaxed a little and began talking about some new art for the hall. After a few minutes of debating the merits of a group portrait versus a large wooden sculpture they were interrupted by a familiar pair of mages placing food orders with the fill-in barmaid at the table behind them. A look of complete confusion overtook Laki's features as she watched Gray offer to pay for Juvia's meal.

"Gray-sama… your clothes..." The water mage's voice was soft and even though her back was facing the Wood Maker Mage, Laki could tell that the bluenette was blushing while still enjoying the view of the shirtless man.

'_That's right, he was fully dressed all day too. Why did he come back so quickly? Did he run into Juvia outside or something? Weird._' Standing to address the confusing man she spoke inquisitively, unable to hold back her curiosity at the sudden change in his behavior over such a short period of time. "Hey, I thought you were going home. Didn't you say you were tired?"

"What are you talkin about Laki?" Grey stood facing the small purple haired girl as he redressed himself but receiving only a puzzled look in response he shrugged his shoulders and retook his place at his companion's side.

'_What is going on here?_' Reedus and Laki shared a concerned look.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	2. Out of Character

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Out of Character

… The Next Day…

It was oddly quiet in the hall, not because of who was missing but because of who was there. Mira finally found her big brother and had been trying to find out what happen between him and Evergreen all morning with almost no success. Lissana had taken over running the bar, allowing her older siblings time to talk uninterrupted. The brunette bespectacled mage at the center of their conversation sat on the opposite side of the room with the rest of the Thunder God tribe facing away from the two take-over siblings. Bixlow sat with crossed arms brooding at Elfman having been told only his teammates side of the story. Freed, on the other hand, was confused by her tale.

"Ever, forgive me but I find great difficulty in believing he would behave in the manner you describe." The green haired man spoke as formally as ever while placing a concerned hand on the fairy's shoulder. "Everyone knows he cares for you. All you need do is look at him and you will see that this must be the result of a misunderstanding." Gesturing to the imposing man on the other side of the room the rune mage encouraged the distraught woman to see her now ex holding back tears as Mira comforted him.

"No! You don't understand Freed, you don't know the things he said to me and I will NOT repeat them. He's always going around talking about how 'manly' everyone is but he is just a boy PRETENDING to be a man. I'm only interested in REAL men!" As Ever spoke she raised her voice at the end to make sure her voice was heard by the depressed take-over mage across the room. Fairy Tail was use to the eccentric woman being outspoken and attention seeking but everyone knew that this was different. No one had ever seen her loose it about personal matters so… publicly.

Mirajane held back her tears as the venom filled words hit her brother's ears making him to visibly cringe. "Why won't you tell me what you said to her? Maybe if I knew what you said I could help." Sitting next to her big brother Mira rubbed soothing circles on his large back with her small hand.

"I can't tell you what I said sis, because I didn't say ANYTHING! We were supposed to meet up at a small café on the edge of town, you know so no one would see, but she never showed. After an hour I left and went to the park to think but on the way I saw her sitting by the river. I went over to ask why she hadn't come to the café and she just started telling me how stupid I was and how dumb she felt for even considering me. She flew off before I could say anything, and sis?" He looked the white haired demon barmaid in the eye for the first time since she found him in the field behind that Guild Hall the evening before. His words were shaky. "She, she was crying. A real man doesn't make women cry. I never want to see anyone cry but with her… it… it reminded me of that time. It reminded me of you crying… for Lissana. I don't know what happen, but somehow it's my fault. A man takes responsibility. She won't talk to me and I can't blame her. Maybe I just need to give her space, I could use some man time anyway."Elfman stood from his stool and gently pat Mira on the head. "You're a real man sis, thanks."

She smiled and nodded in understanding and watched as he said goodbye to their youngest sibling and left the hall going who knew where. "Be safe, little brother." Mira managed to hold back her tears as she bid her unheard goodbyes and immediately began to plot with Lissana on how they were going to help.

While drama played out around them in mostly hushed tones the rest of the guild sat calmly talking relatively quietly in vain attempts to 'accidently' overhear the details. Shadowgear plus Gajeel and Lilly sat sipping their drinks and discussing how much stronger Levy could become given they could find a certain reference book for her. Jet and Droy, though still not happy about her choice in companions, had become more accepting of their favorite bluenette's relationship. Team Natsu along with Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo sat around a nearby table playing a few simple games and deciding what missions they should go on next. Romeo wanted to go on a mission with just Carla and Wendy, Gray and Juvia talked about a mission for themselves like the ice mage promised, and Erza was insisting on going with Natsu and Lucy to keep an eye on the fire mage along with Happy.

"You're certainly welcome to come with us Erza, but you don't have to worry about Natsu. If he does anything stupid I have Vergo and Loke. Even Capricorn offered to help out if I asked so there's no reason to be concerned and besides…" Lucy's voice trailed off as she turned to look at the now confused and annoyed lover seated to her side and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "…I kinda like the guy." She was unable to control her giggles as his jaw dropped. After a few moments he recovered enough to respond, with the whole table now laughing at the situation. Before he formed a single word his lips were stolen a in a brief but passionate kiss. "Just kidding baka! I love you, I trust you completely, and you know it." Then with a wink she moved back to her place at his side taking one of his hands in hers as he flashed his signature grin in triumph to the group.

"All the same I would prefer to accompany the two of you. I respect that you are together now however, I insist. It is well known that your spirits will protect you from an enemy but they did nothing to protect you from…. other matters. Now did they?" The great Titania crossed her arms and glared at the pink haired mage now cowering behind his mate as best he could. She had learned the details of Lucy's injuries from the blonde herself after the requip mage had overhear a conversation between the pink haired dragon slayer and Wendy. "Good then its settled. Now I will find a suitable mission for us." As the scarlet haired Requip Armor Mage left the table for the request board she was joined by Romeo, Gray, and Juvia leaving the Exceeds, Dragon slayers, and Lucy at the table.

With Elman gone the atmosphere in the hall began to lighten. Laxus left not too long after, followed closely by the rest of the Thunder God Tribe and small fights began to breakout all across the room. While Gray and Juvia scoured the request board Laki approached the table of slayers. "Hey guys, can I ask you something?" The purple haired girl spoke softly trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Lucy patted the empty seat next to her opposite Natsu and as the wood mage sat she began to inquire about Gray's behavior at the guild the previous day. Unfortunately for her, the encounter took place after all present parties had already left for the day. They were no help at all.

"Other than him stinkin more than usual I didn't notice anything." The fire mage crossed his arms and laid his head on the table. "Why?"

"It was just so weird, like it wasn't even him. And when he came back with Juvia it was almost like he had no memory of it at all. I'm sure you heard what happen between Elfman and Evergreen, it sounds almost the same to me." The small girl turned to face the young blunette and white Exceed before speaking again. "You haven't by chance had any visions have you Carla?" The cat merely shook her head and rubbed her chin in thought.

"Well I'm not sure if there's anything to be concerned about, but I promised Levy we'd go have lunch today. There's a book reading at the café in the book store and it's our favorite author." The blonde practically bounced in excitement as she clapped her hands and stood to leave. "I'll ask her what she thinks, but I doubt there's anything to worry about." Waving she rushed over to the table housing the last of the dragon slayers, his partner, his tinny mate, and her admirers.

"Lu-Chan!" Jumping up from her seat the script mage hugged her friend before turning to her companions. "We're going to have lunch but we'll be back after so you boys play nice." Three men and one black Exceed looked at her in confusion, then turned to each other before rolling their eyes and groaning.

"Whatever, just be careful Shrimp." Gajeel stood from the table and nodded to Lilly. The two moved over to the bar for a drink as Jet and Droy started debating how to get their hands on the reference book for Levy they were discussing earlier without the assistance of her controversial new companion.

The two female mages walked arm in arm to the bookstore chatting about the pros and cons of the book that was to be presented. After two hours the reading was over and the two friends again walked arm in arm back towards the hall. "I liked it, his phrasing is so wonderful. I wish I could create imagery the way he does!"

"But Lu-Chan your book is great the way it is, I think if you added more imagery the plot would drag on to slowly." The two were so caught up in their conversation they failed to notice that they were being followed. Without warning a pair or cold hands covered Lucy's eyes. Levy couldn't help but giggle at the sweetness of the gesture.

"Guess who?" The male voice was so familiar to her how could she not know him? Yet something she could not put her finger on felt off about him.

"Natsu, I know it's you." She smiled as she turned to face her partner turned mate and ran a hand along his face before kissing him chaste on the lips. '_He feels so cold. HE never feels cold. Is he getting sick?_'

"Come with me, I wanna show you something Lucy!" Flashing a signature grin he waved to the smirking Levy as he led the shocked blonde down the path.

"Bye! See you at the hall later!" As she shouted after her friend she couldn't help but notice something odd about the fire mage's appearance. '_He's been wearing that one sleeved shirt for a while now, but I don't remember it ever having a gem on the shoulder. Is that new?_' The bluenette let her mind wonder as she made her way back to the hall stopping at several shops along the way.

It took almost an hour for Lucy and Natsu, walking casually, to arrive at their destination. As the baffled blonde looked over the dilapidated abandoned building on the outskirts of Magnolia she became even more confused. "Why did you bring me HERE? This place gives me the creeps!" She rubbed her arms as she shivered at the sight before her. '_I hate creepy places like this and he knows that! If this is some kind of damn game I kill him!_' The skittish celestial mage turned to walk away but was caught by the wrist before she could get far. '_There it is again, why is he so cold? And what was THAT?_' A strange feeling washed over her as they entered the building. It was a tingling feeling running up her spine almost like a warning that something bad was going to happen. '_But if this place was dangerous he wouldn't bring me here so…..it must just be my imagination playing tricks on me. That's got to be it, this place is just freekin me out_,_ there better not be any spiders!'_

"I wanna show you something inside Lucy. Come on, you'll love it!" The dragon slayer all but dragged the confused woman into the crumbling building and led her thorough a maze of connected hallways until they finally arrived in a large room illuminated by candles surrounding a large bed covered in gold silk and rose petals. "See, it's a special surprise." Moving behind the now pleasantly startled blonde, the pinkette wrapped his arms around her waist and began to gently kiss her shoulder.

…Meanwhile…

Levy wandered out from a trinket shop clutching the bag of kiwi she bought from the exotic fruit merchant for Lilly. With a sigh she turned to continue walking towards the guild. '_I bet Natsu took Lu-Chan somewhere silly, he's such a child at times. But they are so happy together, it's kind of cute._' The Solid Script Mage smiled to herself as she made her way down the path as her thoughts continued to wonder back to her friend and the Fire Dragon Slayer when something stood out in her mind. '_Why didn't Lu-Chan's marks glow when he was standing right next to her? Aren't they supposed to do that to show they are together? And what was up with that gem on his shirt, since when does Natsu of all people wear jewelry?_' The distracted woman walked into the Guild Hall almost on auto pilot staring at the ground completely lost in deep contemplation. After taking a seat at the bar she was drawn back into the world by a gruff and familiar voice.

"Where ya been Shrimp? Bunny Girl got back a long time ago." Resting on his elbows and leaning back on the bar, Gajeel nodded at a table across the room where Lucy and Natsu sat talking. "Gotta say though I'm glad you didn't buy any of that perfume she got. It really stinks. Not sure how Salamander could stand bein so close to er." Turning, he looked at the completely confused expression on his mate's face. "What?"

"We split up right after lunch when Natsu showed up to surprise Lu-chan. I went shopping on my way back and bought these for Lilly." As if on cue the black Exceed fluttered down into Levy's lap.

"Levy, the Salamander never left the hall. He's been here the whole time, mostly sparing with Macao." Lilly reached into the bag and removed a kiwi and began to munch on it like Happy with a fish.

"What on Earthland is going on?" The puzzled mage tilted her head as she watched her friend talk with the pink haired source of her confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	3. Answers Revealed

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Answers Revealed

Levy, Pantherlilly, and Gajeel watched Natsu and sat in silence as they considered the situation before them. After a few minutes the pinkette approached the group and ordered a flaming whisky from Mira. Noticing the stares from the trio of companions he turned to face his once fierce rival. "What?"

"What did Bunny Girl tell you earlier, after she came back from lunch?" The iron mage's voice was as gruff as ever but the younger slayer could tell that something was wrong in his tone.

"She said she has a surprise for me. I'm supposed to meet her later today at the abandoned inn on the edge of town. I wanted to go with her then but she said she had to set up stuff. Why?" Crossing his arms the fire mage looked suspiciously at his no-longer-rival-but-not-quite-friend. HE had not been happy about being separated from his lover, even if it was her idea, and now that he as being questioned about it gave rise to suspicion.

"When we were on our way back to the hall after our book reading you showed up and took Lu-Chan to show her something. Then I went shopping and came back. But the boys say that you haven't left the hall all day so who was that with Lu-Chan?" The script mage began to rub her chin in thought as so mentally reviewed pieces of the mystery surrounding her two friends.

The iron mage leaned in close to the group speaking softly so as to not be overheard. "Thinkin bout it, Bunny Girl's perfume smelled like the stripper did yesterday. And when did those earrings a hers start glowin?"

"Yeh it was pretty rank and you may be right about her earrings too." The raven haired mage's words did not go unheard as he had hoped. "She always wears the same pair and I've never seen them do that before." The pinkett was growing irritated with the situation. '_That WAS Lucy here earlier wasn't it? What if it wasn't her? Is Lucy in trouble? I need to find her…NOW_.' Following his internal monologue the younger dragon slayer stormed out the Guild Hall doors without another word.

"Gajeel… is not the purpose of mating marks to show outsiders the connection between a dragon slayer and his mate?" Lilly spoke as quietly as possible, sitting on the bluenette's shoulder with small crossed arms. "When the celestial mage was here there was no reaction to the presence of her mate, they remained completely unchanged. The only reaction I observed was the glowing of the earrings." All three pairs of eyes widened at the cat's words.

"Earlier when Natsu, or maybe not Natsu, took Lu-Chan away I noticed the same thing about her marks. But her earrings haden't been glowing; it was a gem on Natsu's shoulder. I've never seen him wear something like that before so it stuck out to me, but now he doesn't seem to have it." The three armature detectives continued to analyze the facts before

The raven haired elder slayer made a decision. "Somethin's goin on here. I'm gonna follow Salamander, Shrimp you're with me. I don't know what's goin on and I aint letting you outa my sight." The petite Solid Script Mage looked up at her lover with a determined expression and nodded her compliance. After a few steps towards the doors Gajeel turned and gave a not to his Exceed partner. Lilly understood the unspoken instructions and went to find Erza.

It didn't take them long to catch up with an almost jogging Natsu and arrive at their intended destination. "This is the place. She's definitely here somewhere, I can smell her." Wrinkling his nose at the offensive smell, the fire mage caught some movement out of the corner of his eye.

"You're early, and you seem to have brought company. Naughty boy Natsu! This was supposed to be a private surprise, but I guess a few guests couldn't hurt. I was going to bring the two of you here later anyway so I guess this saves me a trip." Winking, the fowl smelling Lucy grabbed Levy by the wrist and began running towards the crumbling Inn door. "Catch us if you can boys!" A voice not belonging to either of their mates echoed from the neglected stone as the two women ran inside before either man could react, sending a shill down both their spines.

"Obvious trap." Gajeel's voice showed no sign of his concern for his mate.

"So? My Lucy is in there somewhere, whoever that girl was she went out of her way to get us here. I'm goin in there." The impatient fire mage stormed to the entrance of the building and sniffed. "Their scents are gone, both of um." Punching a flaming fist into a flaming palm his eyes deepened and his voice took on a serious tone reserved only for important battles. "I'm gonna go find Luce, and whoever brought her here. You get Levy outa here and take care of that fake Lucy." Turning away from the doors he looked at the raven haired man behind him. The iron mage was in visible shock, his jaw nearly on the ground. "What?" The pinkette dropped his arms, looking fully irritated by the others reaction to his incites.

"How the hell did YOU figure that out? You knew it wasn't Bunny Girl this whole time?" Gajeel picked up his jaw as Natsu glared at him.

"You think I wouldn't know my own mate? After what you guys told me it was obvious. I don't know what's goin on but I'm bettin she's in there, so let's go!" Without waiting for a response from the older man the fire mage ran inside feeling a chill wash over him as he passed the threshold.

The Iron Dragon Slayer approached the doorway with no small amount of trepidation. '_What the hell? Even Salamander's scent's gone. This sucks. Shrimp….' _With a few more steps the raven haired slayer disappeared behind an unseen barrier into the body of the dilapidated inn.

…With the real Lucy…

"Natsu, what is all this?" The confused blonde began to walk around the room inspecting the care that went into preparing the scene before her. '_There has to be hundreds of candles here. Shure, he could have used his magic to light them but to even think of something so….romantic? It's just so out of character for him. And why here in this eerie building?_' Stopping on the far side of the large four poster bed, she reached out to feel the soft fabric.

"I just wanted to do something special for you and I know we won't be interrupted by any unwelcome company if were way out here." He approached the opposite side of the bed as he spoke in a slightly husky voice. The light from the candles caught the shape of a dark blue gem on his shoulder drawing the celestial mage's to how it glowed.

"Since when did you wear jewelry?" The celestial mage pointed to the now glittering item with a look of confusion.

"I thought I would try something different. I wanted to look my best for you." His voice was an octave lower than normal, but over the last few weeks she had learned that it happened a lot when he was 'excited'.

Deciding to just go with it she mounted the plush mattress and began to crawl seductively towards her lover. '_Loke would have popped up by now if anything were wrong, right? Maybe this really is just his way of trying to be sweet._' She crawled slowly and purposefully towards her target.

After crossing the large luxurious breadth of the bed, the beautiful blonde mage kneelt in front of a now smirking Natsu. Reaching up she slowly lowered the zipper of his shirt and pushed it off his well-defined shoulders. He stood almost motionless allowing her to do as she pleased. Leaning forward she began to gently kiss the tanned flesh of his collar bones. She alternated between ghosting her lips over his cool skin and pressing her lips into it and licking wantonly. After tracing the full span of both she pulled back slightly and began to trace her fingertips like feathers over the contours of his impressive physique. Starting with his perfectly sculpted cheek bones down to his jawline, down the line of this neck, over his shoulders, down his arm, lifting his palm to her lips, then back up the arm and down to outline each of his battle won abdominals. She was unable to contain her smile as she explored his body still adjusting to the cool feeling of his skin. '_It's just so weird._'

Pushing the strange sensation of a not warm Natsu to the back of her mind she moved in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a heated kiss. She felt his hands caress her ass as he deepened their connection. Pulling her closer he darted out his tongue to beg admittance to her hot mouth. Entry was granted almost immediately but after a few moments it was quickly withdrawn as the confused woman pulled out of the kiss and looked her mate in the eye. "Are you ok? You're not getting sick or something are you, cause I don't want a cold." The two looked deeply at each other for a few silent moments before the slayer spoke.

"No I feel fine, better than fine actually. Why do you ask Lucy?" Tilting his head and smiling he began to run his hands up and down her back.

"Well, for one thing you're cold. I didn't even know that was possible. For another you're being all romantic with this set up and it's all a little weird coming from you. But mostly it's your kissing." Sitting back on the bed the confused mage looked up at her lover with genuine concern and watched his face remain unchanged as she spoke. "You've never kissed me like that before. You seem… I don't know… different somehow." Closing her eyes, she took a deep calming breath before she opened her eyes and mouth to speak more but stopped when she noticed his gaze was on the entrance to the room and not on her. "What? Is something there?" Suddenly nervous of the decaying edifice she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist in comfort.

He laughed a light chuckle and placed a hand on her head and the other on her shoulder. "No, it's nothing" With a seductive look he turned her chin up to face him before continuing. "Just thought I saw a pest, but don't worry they can't get you in here. I promise." Leaning down he recaptured her lips and began to ease her down onto the plush mattress. She could feel his smile as he began to roam her body with his hands.

'_I just can't shake this feeling that something isn't right._' Unconsciously responding to her uncertainty she began to gently slow down his motions with her delicate hands. Moving to kiss him more languidly rather than forcefully, and manipulating his hands down from her chest towards her sides. He complied and their ministrations became slow and deliberate. Patience had never been either of their strong suits but Lucy needed to buy time to think. '_Wait, did he call me Lucy? He almost never calls me by my name, epically not when were alone. And what the hell is over there that he's not telling me? He keeps looking up at the door but he swears that is was just a rat or something, ewww rat, gross! Wait, he said they couldn't get in right? Is that the feeling I had earlier? Did he have someone put up runes here? How long has he been planning this…_' The celestial mage's thoughts continued to wander as the pair kept up their lingering foreplay.

For his part, Natsu did everything within his power to not laugh as he tasted the mage beneath him with hands and lips. He could tell she was trying to take things slowly and that was just fine by him. In fact, the more they dragged this out the better the payoff would be for him. Every so often he would look up at the entryway and his smile would return making the laughter even harder to suppress.

… Meanwhile…

Levy, fake Lucy, and Gajeel were nowhere to be found as Natsu wandered the maze of hallways in the abandoned inn. After a few minutes of searching he saw light coming from a room up ahead. He heard voices but couldn't make out who they were. '_That's weird, from this distance should be able to hear them easily._' A few more steps put him in a near panic. There in front of his very eyes, in the candle lit room was Lucy. His Lucy, the real Lucy and…HIMSELF! '_What the hell!?_' Storming forward with flaming fists he was abruptly stopped by an invisible wall. '_Damn it! Runes!_' Slamming his fist against the runes to no avail he let out a deep dragon-like roar only to find that it seemed she could not hear or see him. '_What the hell is going on here? What is HE doing to MY Lucy?_' Trying a number of different battle attacks the fire mage realized that not only could the girl in the room not see or hear him but the runes seemed to have surrounded him and were now slowly moving him inside the room closer to the bed where the imposter dare touch his mate.

The fully enraged Natsu began to form scales on his torso and face as he looked the imposter in the eye. "I will rip that smug smirk right off your face when I get out a here. GET AWAY FROM HER!" Flames engulfed the frightful dragon slayer as he watched his lover be defiled by the fake him, his mind racing to find a way to break out of his imprisonment. As he looked around for any clues he noticed a large blue gem lying on the floor with the imposter's shirt. He only noticed it because of its intense glow and as soon as he heard Lucy moan and saw the gem glow brighter. Suddenly, as if they were pieces of a puzzle, all the confusing facts of the last two days fit together made sense. "Shit! Luce! LUCE THAT'S NOT ME! STOP, YOU HAVE TO STOP! HE'S A TASONOSENSHI , HE'S STEALS MAGIC! LUCY!"

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	4. Love Hurts

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.** Warning**dark/adult**content and **non-consensual** **citrus** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Hurts

Fake Lucy led the suspicious Levy through various hallways until arriving in a room illuminated by only a few candles. All Levy could make out in the darkness was a set of chains attached to one of the walls and several crates topped with candles and various metal tools. _'This almost looks like a dungeon._' "Lu-Chan?" Turning to face the suspect mage the bluenette was met with a sight that confused her even more than her surroundings. Behind her stood someone she had never seen before.

A tall woman with short dark green curly hair stood between the now frightened mage and the only doorway. The strange woman's eyes were completely black, her skin was a deep olive tan, her finger nails resembled Mira's demon claws, and she wore a completely white jumpsuit that revealed only her neck and hands. In the middle of her forehead was a glowing blue gem.

'_Just like the gem on Natsu's shirt and the ones in Lu-chan's earrings_. _WAIT, that wasn't Lu-chan, it was HER!_' The unknown woman simply stared and smiled making the increasingly unnerved mage even more uncomfortable. "What do you want from me? And where is the real Lu-chan?" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke to the odd woman giving away her fear. The imposing woman stood with crossed arms smiling and began to laugh a deep almost maniacal laugh before she spoke.

"Want? From a weakling like you? I want you to suffer, just not quite yet. We need to wait for our audience first." Her voice was low and laced with venom. "My name is Mokoto. I am a shape-shifter. It's nice to officially meet you Levy-san." After releasing her arms and bowing the six foot tall mage approached the much smaller shaking bluenette. "Shall we get ready for the show then?" Without warning, and before she could react, Levy was swept up in chains and shackled to the wall. '_She's actually quite pretty when you see her like this. Fear suits her. Pity that sweet face of hers has to be destroyed, all well._' With a snap of her fingers the chains became tighter pulling the smaller woman's limbs as far as possible without ripping them from her body. A whimper was heard from the now painfully bound script mage that pleased Mokoto deeply. "I think we will have a lot of fun together, and look! The audience has finally arrived so we can begin now, isn't that wonderful Levy-san?"

The green haired woman smiled fully as she turned away from the terrified girl on the wall and faced the entryway. Behind an invisible rune wall fumed one very angry Iron Dragon Slayer. "SHRIMP!" His body had already turned to iron scales as he formed a pillar with his right arm and began assaulting the impervious blockade. Slowly the runes closed in and surrounded him in an impenetrable cage. Then the cage began to move forcing him to enter the room stopping only when he was positioned in the center directly in front of his restrained lover. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? LET ER GO!" As he yelled with all his furry at seeing Levy's delicate body restrained with cold chains he noticed that she hadn't responded to his arrival at all. In fact, she was starting at the green haired women as though she were talking to the air. '_She don't know I'm here, these runes are blockin me but that woman aint affected somehow._'

"Patience slayer, the fun is about to begin!" As she spoke she lifted a whip from one of the crates, her eyes on the bluenette on the wall but her words were clearly meant for Gajeel's ears. "You asked me what I want, didn't you? Well, what I truly want…" Turning, she faced the enraged dragon before continuing. "…is your magic." Sudden realization hit the iron mage and he understood what the situation. His usually small red eyes grew large and intense as he fully pieced together the situation they were facing.

"You're a Tasonosenshi aren't you!?" With an even stronger sense of urgency he furiously attached the rune prison with no success as the green haired woman raised the whip and struck Levy across the legs. Her small voice crying out in pain further enraged the trapped dragon slayer causing the gem in Mokoto's head to glow even brighter.

"That's it slayer. Feel your mates pain, the more intense the emotions the better the magic I gain." Turning back to face her chained captive, the shape shifting mage tilted the bluenett's chin up to face her as she spoke. "Your precious lover is here, in this room watching. He is held by runes but he can hear us. He can see us. He has a front row seat to enjoy the show as break you…slowly." Her mouth curved into a truly twisted and evil smile as the script mage's eyes grew wide. Raising the whip she brought it down over Levy's body again and again until red marks on pale skin transformed into trails of blood. With every strike the petite mage cried out unable to hold in her screams knowing that with each utterance her lover would grow closer and closer to his limit.

After what seemed like an eternity the Tasonosenshi grew bored with her whip and began looking for something new to…play with. Her hands found the handle of a large curved dagger. Running her slim finger along the edge, she delighted as crimson liquid dropped from the blade. "This will work nicely." Looking up she faced Gajeel as he leaned against the runes that held him not bothering to hide his tears as they flowed freely down his face. "Awww, cheer up slayer." She walked over to the barrier and kissed what would have been the devastated man's forehead. "We've only just begun. There is much more magic to be harvested from you, and your little female here. This will be a long night for you both I think." With another chilling smirk she turned her attention back to the barely conscious Levy and began to make slow shallow and precise cuts all along her exposed arms and stomach. The bluenette had stopped screaming. She had run out of tears. All she could do was grimace each time the cold metal penetrated her flesh.

…Meanwhile…

"Get your filthy hands of her you BASTARD!" Natsu continued to punch and kick at the runes as he watched the fake him caress and kiss his lover. He knew there was nothing he could do except hope that someone would come who could beak the runes but that was not going to stop him from trying. '_Where the FUCK is that damn lion?! He's supposed to be protecting her from shit like this! I bet that fake Lucy has Levy trapped so that means that old metal brains is probably trapped too. I know they're after the slayer magic but why the girl? I don't… O shit! Because they're marked! The mating bond must give the Tasonosenshi more power or something. Damn it! I hope Lilly and Happy got to Erza._'

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of his mate moaning pleasurably under the ministrations of the shape shifting mage making the slayers stomach turn and his blood boil. He was helpless to do anything more than watch. The imposter groped Lucy's body through her clothes taking time to feel out the curves of her well-endowed figure as he trailed his tongue over her exposed flesh. For her part, the unaware blonde was running her fingers and lips all over the others torso as she pressed her hips up creating friction between their lower halves. The shape shifter was unable to hold back any longer, he needed his pay out. Reaching around his neck he removed his counterfeit scarf and tied the unsuspecting celestial mage's hands to the headboard. Reaching down he produced a rope from under the mattress and tied her legs to each of the bed posted at the foot. Her expression became more confused and just a little panicked as she realized what her supposed mate was doing.

"Why did you tie me up?" Tugging at the restraints she began to regret overlooking the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. "What's going on, I don't understand?" The frightened woman looked up in mounting terror as the face of her beloved mate transformed before her eyes. His soft pink locks grew long and became a deep red. His onyx eyes became ice blue and his tan skin turned pale. As he rose up to kneel before her his black pants changed to white and a blue gem similar to the one that had adorned his shirt shone from the center of his forehead peeking out between strands of blood colored hair. "What the hell are you, where's Natsu?!" Panic was clear in her voice as she continued to struggle fruitlessly against the binding fabric and ropes.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself." He stood from the bed and bowed formally as he addressed the frantic trapped mage. "My name is Kao. My sister and I are known as Tasonosenshi. We sustain our magic by stealing it from others." As he stood up a sickeningly sweet smile spread across his admittedly handsome features churning Lucy's stomach. Turning, he then faced the furious caged dragon before continuing. "It's nice to officially meet you, Natsu Dragneel. You have chosen quite a lovely mate, and so powerful too. I'm sure you enjoyed claiming her. I understand your season ended only recently, so I hope you don't mind but in order to maximize the magic drain I'll need to… have some fun with her. You see…" Turning again, he faced the confused and frightened blonde trapped on the bed before continuing his ramble. "…we have taken quite a bit of magic from your guild mates already. Elf something and the annoying green fairy were easy to trick and their power was delicious if not a bit week compared to yours."

*** **WARNING**: This is the setup for non-consensual citrus. If you would prefer to not read please skip ahead***

Returning to the bed, he straddled the thrashing Celestial Spirit Mage as he leaned in close enough to brush her cheek with his nose. "You see, your precious fire slayer is here my dear. Right there, watching and listening while we have our fun." He pointed to the area if the rune cage without taking his eyes from her face. "The bonds of romance increase the strength of a mages magic and eternal bonds such as a dragon mating are simply the best. We were so excited when we discovered BOTH of Fairy Tail's famous dragon slayers were mated. The only thing better would have been if that Wendy girl was mated as well, but I suppose she is a bit young for that. We will need to return after she has come of age. Female dragon magic is simply the most delicious." He began to unbutton Lucy's shirt as he continued. "It was unpleasant being that Gray character, and that Laki girl almost blew the surprise. Dear sister had it worse though. Becoming that horrible possession man to harvest from the green fairy could not have been comfortable for someone as graceful as she." Pulling the fabric of her shirt open, Kao exposed Lucy's white feminine bra and her delicate skin now devoid of all marks lest the ones on her neck which glowed as bright as fire.

"Relax, my dear. It's true the more you struggle the better I am able to drain your mate. However, if you don't fight you might find yourself enjoying this." He smirked at the crying women he held captive, turned to smile at her fully transformed and screaming mate, and then swiftly ripped and removed her hidden panties from beneath her short blue skirt. "I know I will." After standing to remove his own coverings he returned to the bed and positioned himself preparing to violate her in the most personal of ways.

"NO, PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE! NO NO NO NO!" The words pouring from her swollen lips were akin to someone pleading for their life at the hands of a killer.

The gem in his forehead began to glow as bright as the marks on her neck as he forced his way into her releasing a scream of pure horror from both his victims simultaneously. As he began to thrust in and out of her unwilling core he blocked out the curses thrown at him from his new conquest as well as the roars coming from her distraught lover. "O yes, this will be fun."

…Meanwhile at the Guild Hall…

"Yes. She had glowing blue stones in her earrings and though she claimed it was perfume she had a distinctive smell that was most definitely not her usual." Lilly crossed his arms as he addressed the group of mages gathered before him. The Exceed had immediately gone to seek Erza for assistance with the unusual behavior of Lucy and possibly Gray. Standing before him in the master's office were Master Makarov, Wendy, Master Macao, Gray, Juvia, Erza, MiraJane, Laxis, Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen.

"I see. You are certain that the gem in Gray necklace was glowing while he had the strange smell and was behaving oddly just like Lucy?" Master Makarov sat atop the desk, legs and arms crossed, brow furrowed, and eyes closed as he questioned Lilly's information to be sure before speaking his mind. The black cat nodded confirming.

"Hey I already told you guys that wasn't me! Some asshole must of been impersonating me." Crossing his arms over his bare chest Gray addressed the group angrily.

"We know my boy, which is precisely the point. Now…" Makarov turned from the irate half naked ice mage back to the group before continuing. "…has there been anyone else acting strangely who also had glowing blue gems on them?" Bixlow and Freed both nudged the brooding Evergreen drawing the master's attention. "Ever, something you need to say?" The elder mage opened his eyes and glared at the brunette, annoyed that she may have held back important information.

"Well maybe, you see Elf…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "…Elfman was acting unusually cruel the other day and he had a blue gem on his belt at the time, but I didn't smell anything odd." Crossing her arms the fairy mage pouted then looked at the floor unable to bring herself to face the others.

"Only Gajeel, Natsu , and the Exceeds could smell it on Lucy and Gray so you not being able to would not surprise me. I believe I have an idea what is going on here but I will leave it to the master to explain." Erza spoke sternly as always.

Mater Makarov jumped down from the desk and addressed the group in his most commanding voice. "Tasonosenshi."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	5. Is it Over?

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. **Warning**dark/adult**content and** non-consensual** **citrus** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 5: Is it over?

"What are Tasonosenshi?" Wendy's voice was soft and shaky as she looked up at the towering Bixlow with a perplexed expression. The normally smiling man wore a furrowed brow, concealed by his armor, and downturned lips as he placed a concerned hand on her soft blue hair. Even though she could not see his eyes through his helmet she could feel the solemnness in them.

"They are shape shifters." The possession mage's '_babies'_ chanted his last two words as he continued to address the frightened girl. "They cannot maintain their powers so they steel magic from other mages. They create strong emotions in their victims by manipulating them. The stronger the emotions released the stronger the magic they steel, and the longer it will last for them." Crossing his arms he looked to the master before continuing. "The strongest magic comes from a mage that has found their sole mate. That's probably why the slayers were targeted. Not only is their magic unique and more powerful than most but now they both have taken mates." His '_babies'_ chanted above his head as he finished explaining the potential problem.

"Well put son. Action must be taken immediately! Erza, take Gray and be careful. Remember they're tricksters." Makarov looked up at the group of gathered mages with an expression they all knew meant business.

"I would like to go too please, if that's ok. They might be injured and I could help, I'm a dragon slayer too!" Wendy's small voice betrayed the determination in her face as she straightened her arms and clenched her tiny fists to her sides.

Makarov smiled and nodded but was cut off before he could speak by the voice of Freed. "Bixlow and I would like to assist as well Master. They have tarnished one of our group and we wish to have the opportunity to return the favor." His hand was poised on his sword as the other crossed his chest in his signature bow while he spoke. The usually lighthearted sole mage behind him stood stoic. His expression stern without a trace of his typical tongue wagging smile, arms crossed, stance wide. They were serious.

"Well, they did seem to target Ever and Elfman so Mira and Laxis will stay here as a precaution, Ever too. Juvia, I want you to stay here as well, they've copied Gray once so they can do it again." The three mages nodded and after the water and ice mages shared a concerned look the trio left the office along with Evergreen and Macao. "Now, GO BRING THOSE BRATS HOME!" The old mage pointed a stern finger towards the closed door as he jumped to his feet. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Bixlow, Freed, and Lilly left the office and began following the Tasonosenshi 's trail stopping only long enough to gather Carla and Happy.

…At the Abandoned Inn…

*** **WARNING**: This is the last of the non-consensual citrus. If you would prefer to not read please skip the ahead, or read the 'light' version instead***

"Wake up my dear, I want to give you a present." Between the physical and emotional pain of her assault Lucy had passed out after her attacker stopped to take a break. That escape wouldn't last long as Kao smacked her cheek to rouse her. The red head then grabbed the blonde by the face, his large hand pinching her cheeks together harshly and turning her to the side. She could now see the rune cage where Natsu continued to pound at the magic walls. "You see, your beloved mate had affront row seat to enjoy our fun just as much as you did. But don't fret my lovely…" Leaning down he began to kiss her neck and bite at the already bruised and swollen flesh. "…now that I have drained a most of his power I can lower the barrier a bit. Isn't that wonderful? Now you can see as well as hear his pain as we play." Lucy let silent tears fall freely as she watched her pink haired lover grow weaker in the confines of the magic cell. His fists still striking the walls around him, his fire was all but gone.

Doing her best she managed to muster a smile and force away the feelings of complete disgust under every touch from her captor. She looked her mate in the eye and spoke softly, sweetly. "There you are. I was hoping I'd get to see you soon, I wanted to tell you something." Natsu stopped punching the runes, relieved that he was no longer hidden from her.

"Fight Luce! You have to keep fighting, I'm gonna get out a here and I'm gonna protect you ok? Just don't give up, come on your stronger then this guy! I know you are Luce!" It was a rare thing to see a dragon slayer cry, but there in that room in that rune jail watching his lover being violated and assaulted… he was helpless to save her. The warm salty fluid streamed down his face robbing him of his voice. His magic was nearly gone. He knew the guild would come to help, but would they last that long? '_Where the hell are those damn spirits? I know some of them can cross over on their own so why haven't they? I'm sure the others are trapped by that sister he talked about. Hurry up Erza, get Lucy out of here!_'

"I love you. I love you and I'm glad I met you. I so happy to have you in my life, and now were bonded together. I just don't know that I ever told you how much you mean to me, so…" She was cut off by a scream as her captor bit down hard on her breast. The pain shot thru her so sharply she couldn't help the heartbreaking sound that escaped. Her wrists and ankles were being rubbed raw by her restraints and her body ached from the harsh groping and biting. She forced herself to ignore her body and lock eyes with Natsu instead. "Where do you want to go on our next mission? I think I'd like to find one in Harjion. We haven't been back there in a while. We should take Happy toooooAAAAAAA!" Again she was interrupted by the pain from her assault but managed to keep here eyes on her mate.

'_Lucy! …I understand_.' The fire mage took a deep breath and stopped attacking the runes. After a few moments he began to breathe more evenly, and once he had regained some form of calmness he spoke softly to his blonde best friend. "I think so too. He would like it, and we could go fishing while were there. Remember that stream behind the magic shop?" The two managed to maintain their distracting conversation as Kao's gem continued to drain Natsu's magic and the assault on the now weakened woman began to escalate.

The shape-shifter continued to bite and suck on her fully exposed breasts having ripped apart her bra during his first attack. His sharp nails tore at her skin as he grabbed and groped her all over. Pausing, he eyed her suspiciously and grew irritated as she continued to ignore his actions. '_I can fix that. I wonder what it would do to the little dragon slayer if he saw his mate orgasm for me. I bet that would break him, then I would never need to steal magic again. Hummmm how to go about it. Ah, I think this might do the trick._' He repositioned himself to lie on his elbows between her splayed legs and grinned up at his victim who continued to scorn his actions. '_Let's see you two pay no mind to this._' He began to work her core with his tongue and index finger. His ministrations became slow and gentle no longer concerned with pleasuring himself but rather maximizing the response of her partner and increasing the magic drain. As he watched her face he found not one single hint of reaction. Her eyes remained open and fixed on Natsu, not half lidded. Her mouth remained in a smile, not twisted into a pleasure filled expression. Her voice remained sweet and collected, not frantic and moaning. His plan had not worked.

"Well if you're just going to ignore your own pleasure then I suppose I should just stop trying and focus on myself." Abruptly the red head removed himself from the bed and returned clutching a small dagger. He straddled Lucy's bound body placing his very prominent member a breath away from her lips. Then placing the knife on her cheek he forced her to turn and face him. She knew what was coming next; her eyes grew wide as she looked into her attacker's lustful expression. "Suck. If you're a good girl, I won't show your precious mate the color of your blood." Holding the dagger to her neck he thrust into her lips but found she kept her teeth clenched shut. Angered at her defiance to receive pleasure and now to give it he pushed the blade harder against her cheek. The blade began cutting into her delicate skin. Natsu's voice sounded in her head calling to her and as she opened her mouth she closed her eyes and hoped they would be rescued soon.

Natsu sank to the ground in his cell, hands covering his face as he spoke. "When I get out of here, you will have nowhere to hide." His only response was series of moans as Kao thrust into Lucy's mouth and pulled her hair tightly causing even more tears to flow from her beautiful eyes.

After he had finished and forced her to swallow his essence, the shape shifting mage addressed his female captive as he dressed himself. "Do you wonder where your rescue is my dear?" Walking over to the now barely conscious slayer, he knelt down and poked the rune cage with the small dagger. "This whole place is surrounded by runes that keep out anyone we don't want here. In other words, no one can enter without mine, or my sister's permission. If they do, then they will be lost in my maze and unable to leave or call out thanks to Makoto's gifts. So you see me dears…" Standing he returned to the bed and began to untie Lucy's binds. "…there is no leaving this room, there will be no rescue, and you two will be drained of every drop of magic you have in you. IF you survive we might let you live though, you've been such fun after all so a little reward would be acceptable." Pushing the dagger against her neck as she groped to close her shirt the red haired mage forced her to walk towards the rune cage that held Natsu's limp body. "Go in darling, I'll grant you a few last minutes with your mate before he is completely drained."

Without another thought she lunged into the rune cell and wrapped her arms around the nearly destroyed pinkette. He immediately reciprocated crushing her body into him. "I'm sorry Luce, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." She could hear the shakiness and despair in his voice. Kao laughed a dark and disturbing scoff as he exited the room, leaving the two lovers to comfort one another.

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. We just have to be patient, the others will come for us soon and then we can go home and take Happy fishing." She gently pulled out of the hug just far enough to look him in the eye and give him his special smile.

He did his best to flash his signature grin through the tears, he tried to sound as happy as he could. "Aye!" Both managed a weak giggle before clinging to each other once again and embracing with all their love and remaining strength.

…With Mokoto…

"You're not being fun anymore." The green haired shape shifter tilted Levy's chin up with the tip of her finger. The small bluenette had a bloody lip, a black eye, numerous cuts punctures and bruises, and her clothes were tattered and barely hanging onto her petite frame. "If you stop screaming, your slayer's magic won't be as potent and then what good will you be to me?" Turning towards the exhausted but still iron scaled slayer the shape shifter spoke coldly. "Do you understand why I have chosen this method to extract your magic Gajeel-san?" Her face twisted into a smug smirk as he addressed her victims. "Of course you don't your nothing more than a dumb beast. We learn things, you see, from your precious mating bond. We know what you fear most." Turning Mokoto approached the rune cage and placed a hand where Gajeel's fist pushed against it. "You fear this, you fear her helpless like this, you fear her being bound this way. Why I do not know, I wonder if you would tell me? I wonder what method Kao had chosen for the blonde?"

"Lu-chan…" Levy's voice was so weak only her raven haired lover could hear it.

"The fire slayer has some interesting fears to choose from. All well. Back to business, or should I say pleasure?" Walking back towards the limp script mage the green haired woman paused and crossed her arms. "I suppose I could let her see you, none of this is her fault after all. I'll give you two a few minutes to chat, I wish to see what ani has chosen. Let's call this….intermission." With a wicked smirk she left the room. As the runes shifted and became visible reveling their captive.

"Ga…..Gajeel?" It was hard to speak. She was physically exhausted from having lost a lot of blood.

"Hey Shrimp. Don't you worry; I'll be outa here in no time. Then were goin home… after we find Bunny Girl and Flame Brain. I'm sure Lilly has told the others by now and they'll be here real soon." His tears had stopped a while ago as his rage built from watching her small body being tortured. '_Just stay conscious Levy!_'

"Tell me about the runes, I might….I might be able to do SOMETHING." Summoning the rest of her strength she lifted her head and watched intently through her non-swollen eye as her lover described his cage in as much detail as possible.

"Ok, I think I have an idea but I don't know how to make it work. You would need to write something but you don't have a quill." She was struggling to stay awake as she spoke.

"I aint the greatest at writin so you might need to explain that part. I can make a spike that'll work, and I got somethin fer ink too so just tell me what to do Levy." Trying his best to keep her calm he did something he never did, and that worried her.

"You…you used my name. You never use my name. You don't think well get out of this do you?" Silent tears began to fall from her eyes as the expression on her face became one of utter defeat.

"No Shrimp, that's not it. I just want to make sure you know how serious I am bout helpin get us outa this. Now quit that blubberin and tell me what to do. Got it? Just don't get use to bossin me around." His usual menacing grin returned as he watched the corners of her mouth turn into a small smile. The exhausted and thoroughly drained script mage quickly explain her plan to a very attentive dragon as he followed her instructions to the letter, literally. After a few minutes the runes that constructed the cell began to change color and Gajeel decided to test them out. He was very low on magic so rather than trying to force his way out with an iron pillar he simply punched at the runes. His fist went through them as though they were never there at all forcing him off balance as he fell to the floor safely outside the trap. "Shit!"

"Good, it worked." The bluenette breathed a sigh and dropped her head in relief. As quickly as he could gather strength enough to stand the Iron Dragon Slayer made his way to free his lover.

…Outside…

"All right, here's the plan"

"Wait. There are powerful runes here." Freed interrupted Erza before she could begin assigning roles to each member of the rescue team. "Look." The green haired man summoned his rune wings and floated above the building tapping an invisible barrier with his magic sword. Purple writing flashed and became visible for a few brief moments, long enough to see that they covered the whole building. "I believe this is an incursion barrier. If we enter this place now we will be helplessly lost in a maze, unable to call for help. I believe I can rewrite them but I will need some time, though not long." The rune mage did not wait for a reply before flying over to a far corner of the building to beginning his work. The rest of the rescue party waited and prepared.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	6. When the Tables Turn

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: When the Tables Turn

Picking himself up from the filthy dirt covered floor, Gajeel summoned his remaining strength and made his way toward his mate. Once he reached her shackles he started with her ankles and bit through the fowl tasting iron simultaneously freeing Levy and refilling some of his lost magic. "Damn this stuff is nasty. Can you walk Shrimp?" After both her wrists were released from the restrictive metal she fell into her dragons waiting arms. Gently, he lowered her so that her feet touched the ground and loosened his grip to test her strength. Surprisingly, she was able to support herself on her own but after trying to take a step she fumbled and nearly fell. "Wooh there, don't push it." After catching her frail form the raven haired mage lowered her gently to the floor. "Just gimmi a minuet and I'll carry you. We gotta get outa here and find Salamander and Bunny Girl. Then were gonna kick some Tasonosenshi ass!" The look in his eye was unmistakable.

"You can't kill her. You can't let her beat you like that! We capture her, and her brother, and take them to the magic counsel. However, if they should happen to… let's say… fall… a few times… along the way… that would just be most unfortunate." Levy's eyes took on a darker hue as her face hardened and turned angry. The larger mage had never seen this side of his mate before.

He had to admit it excited him a bit, but he became even more irate at the thought that Mokoto could have brought out even the smallest evil in such a pure sole. "Don't you burden yourself with those kinds uh thoughts. Just leave it to me. I promise not to kill um, thad be to kind. Besides…" The iron had replenished his strength enough to enable him to easily form a pillar with his fist. "…I'm bettin Salamander will want in on the action too." Reaching down, he carefully lifted her battered and nearly broken body bridal style and made his way out of the room in search for their companions.

…Meanwhile…

"There's gotta be some way to get out of here. You sure you can't summon any of your spirits? I bet that crazy maid could get us out of here easy." Natsu's voice was weak but somehow soothing as he held a whimpering and shaking Lucy tightly to his chest. He had no magic left and his strength was nearly gone from frantically trying to save her from the horrifying assaults but none of that would not stop him. '_I don't know how, but when I get out of here, I'm going to kill him._' Not wanting to upset the blonde in his arms any further then she already was, he decided his thoughts were best kept to himself. The fire mage had killed before, loads of times. Monsters mostly, but he had also taken the lives of a handful of dark mages though never intentionally and usually as a result of their actions rather than his. '_This time, it won't be an accident_.'

"No, I couldn't reach my keys before and now I just don't have enough magic left. I'm sorry Natsu…"

"It's not your fault, but that doesn't explain where the hell that damn lion is. He comes and goes all the time so where the hell has he been all this time?!" His infuriation at the whole situation was as obvious in his voice as it was on his face.

"I'm sure there's a reason Loke's not here so don't be mad at him. This isn't his fault any more then it is ours." Her eyes pleaded with him to be calm, she needed to comfort him now but didn't know how. She appeared so fragile he feared hugging her too tightly. The two clung together, each easing the others mind and body with only their presence.

Time passed, he couldn't be sure how long, as Lucy slowly stopped crying and began to fall asleep from shear physical and emotional exhaustion. He held her closer to his chest as he heard Kao reenter the room with someone he didn't recognize. '_I know that smell, the fake Lucy. She must be his sister, but wasn't she with Levy? Didn't that iron ass catch up with them? Does that mean they're…no. No way metal brain would let someone as weak as these guys to beat him, even without his magic. That bastard's too stubborn to die._' The blonde clutched in his arms stirred and began breathing erratically as she recognized her tormentor's voice echoing off the stone walls.

"O ani, was it necessary to sully yourself with that fowl girl? It makes me cringe to think of her touching your beautiful skin. Such wrenched thing, though her mate is far more attractive than that black haired one I've been playing with. I wonder if his magic is as potent as the iron slayer." Reaching out, Makoto encircled her arms around her brother's neck and sealed their mouths together in a rather intense kiss. After a few moments, and some rather disgusted looks from their captives, the siblings parted lips without breaking their embrace as the green haired woman spoke. "Mmmm, it's even more powerful that I thought. Is it due to your method of extraction or is it his natural ability do you think?" Removing her arms from her brother's neck, she walked over to the rune cage and crouched to better face the mages within.

"I thought you two were brother and sister?" The exhausted fire mage spoke gruffly through clenched teeth. He was thoroughly repulsed by everything that had transpired within the confines of this horrible place and found himself able to do little more than growl at the twisted mage before him.

"Yes, that is true. However there is only one way for us to taste the others absorbed magic and siblings should share, shouldn't they?" The red haired man spoke softly and calmly as he approached his sister, placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled down at her. After she rose to her feet the two joined hands with entangled fingers. "All we have is each other, and now with the help of you and your friends we will finally be able to fully fill our Atorite Stars. We will be able to stay together forever, young, beautiful, with masterful power. We can do whatever we want now shimai. No one will ever harm you again." Raising a hand to her cheek she tilted her head into his palm. "I promise."

"I know ani. I know. Now, let us finish collecting before any of those other annoying fairies make their way past your maze and my spell. I can sense them outside and one of them is breaking through my runes." With a smile and a nod, Kao untangled his hand from hers and Makoto turned to leave the room. She took only two steps before flying backwards as an iron column struck her in the stomach. All eyes turned to the entry to see a battle ready Iron Dragon Slayer standing in front of one truly demolished but smiling Solid Script Mage leaning on the door frame.

"Geez Salamander, you just gonna sit around all day lettin me have all the fun?" Gajeel looked to his trapped rival and smirked. The heavily damaged bluenette made her way over to the rune trap and began to undo its magic using the makeshift iron quill her lover had made. The fire mage reluctantly released his hold on his own mate to stand and face the mage he had silently vowed to kill. '_Shit, and I thought I was pissed. He's gonna kill that bastard._' The free dragon took a few looming steps towards the two Tasonosenshi and addressed them in a tone so aggressive it would cause most to run in fear. "You two screwed up. You picked the wrong mages to fuck with and now…"

The rune cage shifted and pulsated as Natsu stepped out and began sucking up the fire Levy conjured for him. "…you're gonna pay for it." The pinkette's voice was lower and more menacing than anyone had ever heard it giving even Gajeel chills. Sucking up another fire spell from Levy, Natsu refrained from his signature line as flames began to engulf his whole body. He began walking slowly toward his captor as the fire replenished both his strength and his magic. "I told you not to touch Lucy. I told you there would be nowhere for you to hide. Now is when you find out first hand: I NEVER lie." The incensed slayer lunged at the red haired man with a flaming fist while simultaneously; iron spikes flew towards the green haired woman still crumpled against the far wall. Both attacks threw the two shape shifters through the fragile stone walls into separate empty rooms as two battles ensued.

While the dragon slayers fought the two dark mages their mates comforted one another and tried to find their way out of the quickly crumbling edifice. "Come on Levy, you can do it. The entrance can't be that much further ahead, plus I heard that woman say that 'others' were trying to get in. So that must be Erza and Gray. We need to keep moving so they will find us and we can get your injuries treated." The blonde did her best to smile at the friend draped over her shoulder.

"I'm trying Lu-chan but I think my leg is broken." The girls slowly made their way down yet another long hallway when they noticed the ceiling begin to shine and sparkle looking much like one of master Makarov's Fairy spells. "What's going on now?" The bluenette stopped moving forcing her friend to do the same as they both covered their eyes to protect from the intensifying light above. As suddenly as the light had begun, it disappeared taking the whole ceiling as well as many of the walls with it. "Freed!" The script mage smiled and pointed up at the unexpected appearance of their guild mate flying just above what use to be the roof.

"I've done it. It is safe to enter, but hurry. I can see the slayers from here and they look like they could use some help!" The green haired rune mage spoke to the rest of the rescue group as he lowered towards the two battered ex-captives. "I will carry her to safety. Then I shall return for you. Please wait here." The tall man picked up his fellow script mage bridal style and few away towards Wendy, Erza, and Gray. He landed softly next to the youngest dragon slayer and gently laid Levy's battered body flat on the ground. "Can she be helped? Or should I take her else ware until this matter is closed?"

Wendy approached the faintly smiling Solid Script Mage, gave a small grunt, nodded, and without a word placed her hands over Levy's broken leg and began healing. Erza was the one to give the next instruction. "Freed, stay here on guard until Wendy is done, then take Levy to safety. Did you find Lucy? Is she hurt as well?" The great Titania stood clad in her Black Wing Armor, one hand on her weapon and the other on her hip.

"Yes they were together and Lucy did appear to be injured but not nearly as much. She awaits my return."

"Very well, in that case Gray you stay and guard. Freed, go and retrieve Lucy. When they are both safe Gray will join me, Freed you will join Bixlow and Lilly. Wendy will remain with the girls in the event anyone gets past us. Understood?" Gray nodded and as soon as the other two mages left for their respective roles he erected an ice barrier to ward off any unseen attacks, just in case.

In the center of the remains the shape shifting kidnappers fought the two weakened dragon slayers in separate yet equal battles. Pantherlilly made his way to the sounds of Gajeel's fight from the East. Bixlow approached from the North. Erza approached the sounds of Natsu's fight from the West. Happy and Carla remained outside the ruins at a safe distance ready to watch over anyone who was injured in battle. Soon all the two frightened Exceeds could hear were the sounds of falling rocks and clashing magics. "I hope everybody's ok." The uncharacteristically worried blue cat could do little other than hope that his friends would all return unharmed. Epically his two missing partners. "Have you had any visions Carla?" The white exceed nodded but the look on her face told him that what she had seen was not good. "Carla, they're my partners! What's going to happen to them, tell me? Please!" As the tears filled his large eyes and his lip quivered uncontrollably the white cat reluctantly relayed what she had seen.

"I believe it was night. I was unable to see where but I was able to see who. It was Lucy, though I saw her only from behind. She lay in a bed with Natsu at her side, he looked to be in pain. Porclyusica was there too though I could not see what she was doing. There was…" Her voice trailed off as she lowered her gaze from the blue cat's face to her own feet, not unlike her young partner often did. "…screaming." Gathering her courage she again faced her companion, who's tears flowed anew from her declaration.

"Who…who was it? Who was screaming?" Happy's voice shook. He feared her answer.

"It was Lucy's voice… at first."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, just before the vision faded there was another scream. It wasn't from Lucy, and I did not recognize it." The female Exceed approached her 'tom cat' friend and placed a paw on his shoulder. "I do not know what this vision means, but I do know that it is unwise to underestimate a Fairy Tail mage. Even if she IS injured, she has Natsu and her Spirits to protect her, and if not Porlyusica and Wendy can heal any injury." The two managed small smiles as they turned their attention to the sounds of the raging battles taking place just out of their sight. '_I am certain everyone will be alright. You had best be careful child, do not over exert yourself and return safe._'

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	7. A Dragon's Wrath

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dragon's Wrath

**…Flashback…**

**"Kao….Kao….ani, something is wrong. I cannot draw power from the female. I'm doing everything you told me to do but I cannot take ANY of here magic. The slayer is being drained nicely but it will take several more hours to complete the process and I do not think it is safe for us to wait that long. What should I do brother?" Makoto called to her elder brother with Tasonosenshi telepathy. She was five years younger than Kao, and far far less experienced in collecting magic directly from other mages. She had certainly never attempted to drain such a strong mage nor had she ever attempted to drain a bonded pair of any kind. She knew what to do, she understood the process, but something was just felt wrong.**

**"Come to the chamber, we will change your gem. A stronger draining stone may help. But you are correct, we need to complete this as quickly as possible." Kao was protective of his younger sister and eager to escape the town as soon they completed their work. He knew it was imperative they finish draining both slayers and their mates as fast as possible if they didn't want to end up like their elder brother. **

**The eldest male child, Kiriko, was a Tasonosenshi to be truly feared. He was strong, intrepid, and a very handsome man but that was also his downfall. Two years ago he discovered a Water Dragon Slayer who had taken a mate. The slayer's lover was beautiful and Kiriko fell for her, hard. As he seduced her in disguise he trapped both her and the water mage in his rune cages. The draining process began and continued as usual but after fully draining the slayer he knew that she would not survive the process. Unable to bear the thought of killing her he released them both and within a month the water dragon had hunted him down and killed him. Since then Kao had taken on the responsibility to gather magic for himself and his sister but as she became older, her need for magic increased. He began to require her help to gather, this was only her second time in action.**

**After a cryptic warning to her victims, the green haired shape-shifter made her way to the chamber to meet her ani. "Imoto, what is taking you so long? I have drained my slayer completely and the female will be devoid of any trace of power easily. I need only a few more minutes and she will be done for good. Have I not taught you the process?" Embracing his sibling tightly, he smiled at her obvious frustration. "Come let me see your gem." Leaning down he placed two hands on her forehead and examined the blue gem and again smiled. "Yes, let us try a different one. Perhaps a faster draining stone will allow you to gather more and quickly but you must be cautious. If you lose your concentration it can overwhelm you and drain magic from you as well as your victim."**

**After Kao switched out her gem to a larger more circular gem the green haired woman smiled up at her brother and nodded. "Could I see your slayer? I haven't had a chance to see the blonde either, and soon they will be dead or empty and I will have lost my chance." Her hands pressed together as though praying while batting her eyelashes. When his expression didn't waver she tried again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close and spoke in a somewhat husky voice, lips a mere centimeter from his ear. "Please ani?" Her breath tickled his sensitive lobe and a shiver traveled throughout his body and she knew she had him.**

**"Of course my darling. Anything to ensure that smile remains on your lovely face. Let us go quickly, we both need to finish an leave this place." The two turned and left the small room headed for the trapped fire mage and his lover.**

** "O ani, was it necessary to sully yourself with that fowl girl?..."**

**…End Flashback…**

Having your magic drained away by a Tasonosenshi has consequences. Most mages do not survive the process if it is completed. Those with the strongest magics, dragon slayers and most s-class mages, have been known to survive but at a high cost. Even if the draining is not complete, and you retain some of you power there is a price. Stamina is lost, strength is diminished, and magic recovers far slower than usual. Only the strongest and most fortunate fully recover after experiencing the drain of a Tasonosenshi. Gajeel was learning these little known facts first hand.

The Iron Dragon Slayer fought his tormentor and Levy's captor seemingly in vein. _'I don't get it. I got that iron from the Shrimp and those nasty shackles, so why do I still feel…AAAHHHHH I gotta end this quick. Don't got much left to fight with. Can't let Salamder have all the fun._' A smirk grew across his face as he regained his footing. Blood seeped from the cut above his right eye but he barely registered the pain. Preparing for another attach he lunged. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Makoto was again thrown back and through more of the decomposing stone. How many times had that happened during their fight? Every time she was thrown back, the green haired mage would stand as though nothing at all had happened. No damage to her body, no painting for air. The only thing that changed would be the nature of her next attach. First she struck him with lightning, iron is a good conductor. '_That stings, but this chick aint got nothing on Laxis_.' The next attach was water, iron rusts. '_That's annoying, but Juvia's attacks have at least twice the power._' Next she struck with fire, iron can melt. '_That was just pathetic, Salamander's flames are much hotter._'

With each attack he learned more about what made fighting Tasonosenshi almost impossible. Problem one: they don't just steal magic energy from their victims; they assimilate it and use it as their own. Problem two: each time you use your magic against them they absorb it, making you weaker and them stronger. '_Shit, I aint genntin nowhere here. If I can knock her out without usin magic then maybe the Shrimp can do something to trap er after I bust that damn gem._' As he began to form a plan while dodging more attacks a familiar voice almost caused him to momentarily loose his concentration.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and this is the mess I find you in? You look disgraceful Gajeel, don't tell me this one mage was able to bring the great Iron Dragon Slayer to such a sad state." Pantherlilly stood in an opening created by the fight in battle form with crossed arms and a smug expression.

"Gihi, what took ya so long?" The raven haired mage smiled as his partner leapt into the fight, his Musica sword leading the way. "Gotta stick to physical attacks, she absorbs magic." The black exceed had already expertly swung his sword hitting the shape shifter mid-body when Gajeel's words filled his ears. "Shit!" The iron mage watched in shock as Makoto smiled and placed a hand lightly on the attacking cat's paw. The large sword shrank to the size of a dagger as Lilly returned to his non-battle form. Even his wings were gone. "Damnit, Lilly get outa there!" The female mage formed iron pillars with her arms and made her move to attack the now defenseless Exceed when a large stone fell on her head knocking her to the floor. All eyes turned to the other side of the room where a smirking Bixlow stood, his 'babies' hovering overhead ready to drop another stone.

"Go my babies!" Standing feet together, arms stretched to the sides, and tongue hanging out the Soul Manipulation Mage laughed as the green haired mage struggled to stand. "Looks like your little bobble broke there sweetheart."

Gajeel wasted no time rushing in and punching the dazed woman as hard as he could. A fierce look could be seen clearly in his eye as he stood over her now unconscious body. He kept his focus on his enemy as he spoke to his newly arrived companions fearful that she might rise up at any moment. "Where's the Shrimp?" A small black paw touched his leg gaining some of his focus, some.

"She is safe, Wendy is with her. But there is another who can help contain the shape-shifter until the Rune Knights arrive." As if on cue Freed landed next to his teammate just as Lilly finished speaking.

"I believe a magic sealing rune trap would be quite appropriate here." In a matter of only a few moments the green haired rune mage had constructed a makeshift prison similar to the one the dragon slayers had been trapped in only two hours earlier. "Now, if you wouldn't mind following me I would like to take you to a young woman whom I believe will be eager to see you." With a slight bow Freed began to lead the rest of the mages present, carrying the trapped Tasonosenshi , towards Wendy, Levy, Carla, Happy, and Lucy safely outside the ruins of the old inn.

…Meanwhile…

"Lu-Chan? Wendy? How did I get here? Where…where's Gajeel?!" Levy's voice quickly lost its grogginess as her concern for her mate flared.

"It's ok, I'm sure he's fine. You passed out while Wendy was healing you. Freed went to help with the fight, so did Lilly and Bixlow. Gray and Erza are here too, but they went to help Natsu…" Lucy's voice trailed off as her worry shifted from her now completely healed friend to her own missing lover. '_He'll be fine, he's always fine. Right? But that look, I've never seen him like that before. Please be ok, I don't think I can deal with this on my own. I need you ya big baka so you better kick his ass and get back here quick!_' The blonde used whatever energy she had to concentrate on NOT thinking about the assaults she had suffered. Happy had been crying in her lap since Freed brought her to them, he had asked repeatedly about what happen to her but she was able to skillfully redirect him to the injured script mage each time.

'_I don't want Carla's vision to come true. If it comes true then something terrible will happen to Lucy! O, where is Natsu? He would protect Lucy! Plus he's good at fishing, I bet stupid Loke doesn't even know how to fish!'_ Sniffling, the blue Exceed hugged his partner tighter. "When will Natsu be back?"

The blonde patted his head comforting him the best she could. "Don't worry Happy, he'll be fine. As soon as he stops that Kao guy he'll be back. No one can beat the great Fire Dragon Slayer, right?" Smiling down at him she was pleased when she heard a weak 'aye sir'. It wasn't his usual energetic declaration, but it would do for now.

Loke and Virgo had opened their own gates as soon as Lucy had left the remains. The spell cast over the building had blocked them from coming to her aid but now they stood watch over their tormented princess. They had wished to join Natsu in fighting the man that dare lay hands on their master but knew that beings of magic would never be able to battle a Tasonosenshi. Trapped in the spirit world they had only been able to watch. All of her spirits knew the sordid details of her attacks by the despicable shape-shifter. As soon as she began to panic and fear her captor a window opened in the Celestial Spirit realm for the leader of the zodiac to assess her situation. What they had witnessed had nearly destroyed them all.

"I have brought new cloths princess, for you and your friend." The pink haired maid offered a fresh change of clothes to her master and assisted her and Levy in changing.

"Thanks Virgo, but you two don't have to stay here. We'll be fine, you can head back to the celestial realm if you want." Her forced smile faded to a straight line and then a frown as she looked up at the scowl on the mighty lion spirit's face.

"I am never going to leave your side again as long as those dark mages are free. This offence will not go unpunished, and I will NOT let anything like this EVER happen to you again." In that moment, there was a fierceness behind his eyes that would have sent shivers down the spine of even the great Titania.

"What happen to you Lu-Chan? What did they do to you?" The script mage's voice shook as she spoke. She remembered what Makoto said about how they chose their method of torture for their victims. She and Gajeel were fearful of a repeat of the day they met; she was helpless, humiliated, and beaten. What were Lucy and Natsu's fears? Clearly it wasn't the same as hers, Wendy had only healed one person and the blonde was injury free except for some minor cuts and bruises including what looked like a slap on her face. "Lu-Chan? Its ok, were nakama, you can tell us."

The Celestial Spirit Mage looked away from the group towards two of her most loyal spirit as a few silent tears escaped and rolled down her pale face. Loke spoke for her knowing that his master couldn't. "Levy, my princess does not wish to burden others with the details of her assault. Please, just be glad that it's over and understand that she is not ready to tell this story." The orange haired man smiled as kindly as he could as he addressed his friend and guild mate. Still confused, but not wanting to push a knowing look came over her features as she nodded. The lion spirit turned back to his master and smiled once more. "I'm going to ask Capricorn to take turns with Virgo, I don't want anyone getting too weak but we will NOT be leaving you OR allowing you to summon us with your own magic. You must first regain your full strength. When Natsu returns victorious and the Rune Knights have collected the Tasonosenshi we will grant you privacy, but for now we shall remain so no arguments." His tone was serious as he looked from her soft features towards the sounds of ongoing battles.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	8. Natsu VS Kao

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Natsu VS Kao

Natsu hit Kao full force mid-chest knocking him back and through two stone walls. The shape shifter had yet to attack during their fight; he simply took every hit the fire mage had to offer with that smug smirk plastered on his lips. And that was part of the problem. All the pinkette could do was hit. Something was wrong with his magic; somehow he had used everything he gained from Levy's spells in his very first attack. '_Shit, what's with this guy? Why doesn't he attack? And what the hell is wrong with my fire?_' Frustration continued to build as the sound of laughter filed his ears.

"Have you discovered it yet Natsu-san? Your magic isn't building is it? You are defenseless, and I am invincible. Shall I grace you with a taste of MY power?" Pressing an index finger to the Atorite Star in his forehead, a magic circle formed on the ground beneath the fire mage. The purple light shown almost blindingly bright just before stone from the surrounding remains slammed into the pinkette's body from all angles. Hovering above the ground the shape shifter waited until the slayer dug his way out of the rubble before attacking again. A strong gust of wind lifted the weakened slayer up and carried him several hundred meters into the air before forcing him down at full speed onto that same pile of jagged stone. His attacks repeated until the bloodied dragon slayer was no longer able to stand.

"Perhaps after I'm done playing with you I'll go find your lovely mate again, she was more fun. I could always use some entertainment on my travels. I wonder how much lovelier she would look restrained to MY bed. She does seem a bit inexperienced though, I may need to train her a bit." As the red haired mage taunted his opponent he failed to notice small flames forming around Natsu's body.

Threatening Lucy was just the right trigger for the barrier within the slayer between human and dragon to break. Natsu's vision went black for a moment as he heard his adoptive father's words echo in his mind. "_A dragon must always protect what is theirs. Let no one take from you what you have claimed. Loosing what is most precious to them is what kills most of our kind. A dragon protects, boy."_

As Kao raised his finger for another attack a wall of flame blinded him to the approach of his opponent. Through the fire appeared a fist which struck him directly in the head, cracking the blue gem, before he was able to react. The shocked Tasonosenshi fell back and before he could repair the damage to his precious talisman he was lifted by a flaming hand gripping him tightly by the neck.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was almost unrecognizable. He had somehow managed to activate his dragon force by strength of will alone. Scales covered all his exposed skin and his teeth and claws were longer and sharper than normal. His onyx eyes had become golden and held a rage that no one had ever seen before. His face showed no sign of the lovable idiot his nakama knew so well, rather he appeared as a feral beast prepared to kill. The flames jumping behind his transformed body took the shape of a fierce dragon and appeared almost as if they had life of their own. "Nowhere. To. Hide." It was a voice so dark and laced with venom that Kao nearly lost his nerve, a sudden urge to run far and fast waved over him. In that moment even Erza would have been intimidated. The flames now surrounding both mages burned bright and began to scald and scorch the red head. "I will kill you for what you have done. You will never touch Lucy, or any woman, ever again!" His voice sounded like it came from a completely different person as what appeared to be horns made of flame appeared to sprout from his head.

"You will do nothing of the sort. We will be turning him over to the Rune Knights." The voice of the great Titania echoed amongst the stones as she stood at the entrance to the room the battling mages currently occupied. As she took a few steps closer Natsu turned his head and glared over his shoulder at his childhood friend. The face she saw stopped her dead in her tracks and made her blood run cold. She had heard that slayers can lose control under extreme circumstances. She had witnessed something like this once before with him in the tower in heaven, but this was so much more she could hardly believe her eyes. "You mustn't kill him; he needs to answer for his crimes."

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! Nothing will ever be enough to pay for what he did to Lucy! Don't try to stop me!" With his free hand the irate dragon punched the captured mage in the face, repeatedly, until his fist turned to ice mid-strike. Within moments the ice practically exploded as fire again overtook his whole body. He addressed the source of the irritating distraction without averting his gaze from his target. "This doesn't concern you Gray."

'_Fire breath has completely snapped. Damn, note to self: never hurt Lucy._' The ice mage did his best to remain calm as he spoke to his wild frenemy. "Lucy is our nakama too ya flame brain. We want this guy to pay for whatever he did too but he can't do that if he's dead so just listen ta Erza!" Gray entered the remnants of the room and made his way over to the requip mage.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHT HE DID! You weren't forced to WATCH him….to see….you didn't have to witness it! You have no idea what that felt like. You don't understand… how he….with Lucy, MY Lucy! What he put her through…No punishment will EVER be enough!" The hate in his words caused both his teammates to cringe. This was definitely not their Natsu.

'_What the hell DID that guy do to Lucy to drive him over the edge like this?_' The two mages slowly approached their friend each reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. "Yer right. We don't know what he did, but we do know what will happen if you do this. IF you kill him first the Rune Knights will arrest you and then they'll lock you up. You won't ever see Lucy again. You'll have to live with never seeing her again AND being a murderer for the rest of your life. You want that hot head? You want to leave Lucy to deal with all this alone and wallow in guilt till you die in prison cause of her? You know she'll blame herself." Glancing over towards his armored companion, Gray received a nod of approval for his earnest words.

After a few more tense moments, and a few painfully burnt hands, flames began to fade. Slowly the scales coving the dragon's body disappeared along with claws horns and exaggerated teeth. His grip on the now unconscious Kao loosened and his limp body dropped to the floor. Without another word the pinkette turned and made his way to find his mate, leaving her abuser in the care of his guild mates.

Once outside the ruins of the old inn the still irate fire mage made his way towards his lover sitting outside the group with a forced smile plastered on her face. Standing up, she embraced him with all her strength and began sobbing uncontrollably. As he held her, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering in her ear all the reassurances she needed to hear, he looked around the rest of the group. Gajeel stood over Levy as she held a death grip on Lilly. Wendy and Carla talked with Bixlow and Freed while standing guard over the captured, bound, and blindfolded Makoto. After turning to look the other way the still angry slayer found someone he was both not expecting and desperate to punch; Loke. "You bastard." Still clutching his mate, his voice was low and filled with a malice that suddenly reminded the woman in his arms of Kao.

Suddenly shaken, the blonde released herself from his grasp to see what could have caused him to react in such a corrosive manner. To her surprise she saw his usually caring eyes grow furious as they focused in on her most loyal spirit. The orange haired man approached slowly, cautious of the protective and clearly irritated dragon. "Forgive me for not assisting you in disposing of that trash, but we spirits are of no use against those who can steel magic." Without warning a flaming fist struck the lion spirit square in the jaw sending him flying backward into a tree.

"Loke, are you all right?!" Rushing to his side the celestial mage knelt by her friend and quickly checked him for serious injuries ignoring the obvious distain and confusion from her companion. Leaning in she whispered in his ear hoping the fuming slayer couldn't hear. "Please, he just doesn't know what to do. I know you saw everything but for him…"

"…It's a thousand times worse, I understand." The shaken spirit kept his eyes on the man that struck him but they were eyes of complete and utter sympathy. '_He just needs someone to blame for not saving Lucy, it's not personal. I can't even imagine how worthless he feels right now. Worthless hmmm? No maybe it's I who feels worthless_.' Looking to his master he read the concern and hurt in her features. '_Do I even have the right to be here by her side? I vowed to protect her always. She saved my life and I couldn't even get through the gate when it mattered most_.'

"How could you show your face to her you cowardly lion? You swore to protect her!" All eyes were on the dragon slayer as flames engulfed his body and began to grow intense. Erza and Gray arrived just as the punch was delivered to the orange haired spirit's face; a bound blindfolded and gaged Kao dangling at the end of one of the requip mage's lances.

"As I said; I could not assist you in your fight, as much as I may desire to kick his ass myself. Maybe that's not quite accurate; I don't want to JUST kick his ass." '_What I'd really like to do is watch the life drain from his eyes as I rip out his heart._' "But this is neither the time nor place for such thoughts." Standing the celestial spirit brushed off his suit and adjusted his glasses and tie. "I…" Before he could get out another word a second, stronger, flaming fist struck him in the gut forcing him to his knees. Coughing and finding it hard to catch his breath all he could do was look up at the face of his assaulter.

"How could you let him do that to Lucy! If I could have broken out of those runes sooner… if I could have … I woulda ….how…." Yanking Loke by the color the fire mage growled through the tears that now robbed him of his voice while taking his frustrations out on the dangling leader of the zodiac. Still winded by the last punch, the lion was unable to say or even think of a response for the devastated man threatening him.

"Natsu, it's not his fault." Lucy placed a hand on the slayers arm in an effort to calm him. Instantly the flames surrounding the area receded as to not burn her. "As soon as I knew I was in danger a portal opened in the spirit realm and he tried to come and help but the spell they cast over the ruins stopped him. None of my spirits could get through; they were trapped just like you. And just like you all they could do…" She swallowed hard and looked to her manhandled spirit with a heartbreaking half smile. "…was watch." She understood his rage, she shared his rage. But hurting their friends would get them nowhere.

"What exactly did this man do to you Lucy?" The great Titania's voice cut through the tension and demanded attention. The celestial spirits body dropped as the grip on his color loosened and after a bow and another apology to his master he stood quietly at the edge of the group never taking his eyes away from his princess. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in earnest as tears again began to fall from the celestial mage's large brown eyes. Doing his utmost to quell his own tears, the fire mage withdrew his flames as his arms once again made their way around the body of his mate pulling her in close. Ignoring the questions thrown at them by all members of the group, the two stood quietly comforting one another for several minutes. Slowly they parted just enough to look into each other's eyes. The pinkette managed to muster a weak smile and kissed his blonde lover gently on the forehead before they both turned their heads to face the group.

With the looks on their faces the group knew there was something very very wrong. "Come now, we all know what happen to Levy, so there is no shame in sharing your story my dear. We are nakama after all, are we not? What good is having family if not for support in trying times?" Carla's voice was small but strong.

After one more look into each other's eyes and a small nod from his mate, Natsu turned back to the group and rested his cheek on Lucy's head as her now uncontrolled sobbing continued. His voice was calm and clear, and he glared at the unmoving bound man at Erza's feet as he spoke. "He raped her."

Eyes grew wide and jaws dropped as the group shifted focus to the unflinching Tasonosenshi. A dark aura rose from around the red haired queen of fairies as she requipped into her heaven's wheel armor. "He did WHAT?!" Twenty swards materialized and surrounded Kao's body ready to pierce every organ at once. "I am reconsidering what we told you about not killing him Natsu." Her voice was dark; there was no mistaking the hate it now held.

Gently guiding Lucy to sit next to Levy, the pink haired fire mage approached the still immobile lump of a man. "Ya hear that? Now I'm gonna…" Scrunching his nose, the dragon slayer bent down close to his tormentor's body and sniffed. "Damn it!" Standing and arching his back, Natsu roared up at the sky shaking the very ground before looking back at the pile of ropes, kicking it will all his might setting it ablaze.

"What are you doin fire breath? The Rune Knights are almost here, they'll arrest you if they see you doin that dumbass!" Gray quickly attempted to freeze the flames, but they were too hot. Far hotter than the ice mage had ever seen them before. AS the flames subsided of their own accord all eyes were on the lump of burnt ropes. "No bones? It wasn't him…but how? And how did you know it wasn't really him?" All eyes shifted to Natsu as he returned to his shaking lover.

"Didn't smell right." Were the only words given to the group as he turned to address the quivering blonde holding a borderline hysterical Happy. "It was a clone, Which means…. I'm sorry Luce, I failed again."

Just as the smoldering rope was completely extinguished by ice, Rune Knights appeared on the road and made their way up to the group. Erza and Freed explained the situation as they handed over Makoto while the others turned their attention back to the two dragon slayers and their mates.

"He WILL pay for what he did. I just have to find him, but…how can I leave you?" The fire dragon and spirit mage had moved away from the group and stood secluded near the edge of the forest while their furry blue friend hovered overhead. The fire mage's voice was a mixture of devastation and hate. He maintained his grip around Lucy's waist as he stroked her hair with his calloused hands.

In truth he wanted to kiss her deeply and passionately on her plump and tempting lips. He wanted to erase every trace of Kao on her body and replace them with his own marks and scent but he knew now was not the time for his devastated lover. "I don't know how long it'll take, but I have to go." Pulling away only slightly and looking down into her watery eyes only made him more determined. '_I know I can find him, and then he will pay. But I can't leave her by herself._' Watching her force another week smile to her lips and nod her head only slightly broke his heart all over again. "Virgo?" The pink haired maid had been standing silent near her fellow spirit watching her master closely.

"He requires punishment." She did not refer to her own punishment this time. This was not a question but rather a statement of fact.

"Yes he does, and punish him I will. But I need you to stay with Lucy while I go track him down. Can you stay in this world and protect her better than I did?" The now calmer dragon slayer glared once more at the spirit of Leo as he spoke.

"Yes."

The suit wearing orange haired mage stepped around his fellow spirit, a serious look adorned his handsome face. "Don't worry Natsu. We will both be here until Kao is caught and you have returned." A grunt was the only response he received from the slayer but that was enough.

"I'm commin too." The iron dragon approached the trio followed by his mate and partner. His response was also a simple grunt. Smirking he turned to face the little bluenette. "Not you Shrimp."

"I'm a part of this too; I wanna get that guy just as much as Natsu. I know he's not actually the one who attacked ME but he was the cause of it so I'm coming!" Crossing her arms she glared up at her raven haired lover.

"Save your strength Shrimp. You need to recover, even IF Wendy did heal ya."

"But…" The script mage dropped her arms as she took is large hand in hers. "…you ARE my strength Gajeel. We're a team right?" A small but honest smile formed on her delicate face and the iron mage couldn't help but grin as he bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He kept his voice low so that only his mate and fellow dragon slayers could possibly hear. "I think Bunny Girl is gonna need ya." The small woman's eyes moved back to her blonde friend and she knew he was right. She flashed him a full smile, nodded, and warned him to come home quickly and be safe before she moved to comfort the celestial mage. "Let's go Salamander." Without even turning back to the rest of their group the two dragon slayers and their two Exceeds made their way into the forest to hunt down Kao.

During the slayer's conversation Gray, Freed, Bixlow, and Erza had been busy finishing up with the rune knights and handing over their remaining prisoner. Once their statements were taken on portable lacrima the four mages turned back to the remainder of the group. "Where are Gajeel and Natsu?"

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	9. Coming Home

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. **Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 9: Coming Home

…Two weeks later…

It was dark as they entered the simple room with its king sized bed and ornate lamp, only one of which would be used tonight. It wasn't the first time they had been here together like this and neither required light to find the way. Even as they maneuvered towards the oversized lush mattress they skillfully maintained the intimate contact between their lips. She gracefully walked backwards as he began to lay passion filled wet and needy open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her long fingers tangled themselves in his silky hair before making their way to grip his muscular shoulders. Their relationship was relatively new but neither could be called innocent in the ways of physical love which granted them an advantage. It hadn't taken them more than a few times together to learn exactly what to do to drive the other absolutely crazy. Where to kiss, how hard to bite, when to lick, the right amount of suction, the perfect pressure to apply with practiced fingers.

Soon she felt the wood of the bed frame push into the back of her legs stopping their progress and signaling their arrival at their destination. Silently she moved her hands down to find the hem of his shirt, eager to remove it from his glorious fit torso, only to find it was already gone. A smile began to curl the ends of her lips as his mouth moved from her slender neck up and began to outline her shapely jaw.

He began tracing it with soft kisses and little nips as he made his way to the other side of her stunning face and up to her ear. Sensitive spot number one for her; her ears. First he kissed the lobe sweetly, then he traced the shell of it with his warm sensual tongue, and finally he gently bit and sucked the lobe leaving it flushed with color. Every touch of his lips on her skin produced a moan from small mouth that brought life to his growing need. Her fingers traveled all over his firm chest before traveling back down his impressive torso until they were stopped by the band of his pants. She began to languidly rum the soft skin just under the band with one delicate hand while rubbing circles on his side with the other. Sensitive spot number one for him; just above his left hip.

His lips moved from their torture of her ears back to her beckoning mouth and a battle began to build between their muscular tongues. Each mage was equally desperate to dominate the other and be the first to fully investigate the inside of their delicious cavern. It didn't last long; though he was physically stronger he succumbed to her advances and delighted in the feel of her being inside him. Gently, he pushed her back on to the soft sheets and both maneuvered themselves into pleasurable positions with the skill of well-practiced lovers: her on her back with her head on a pillow, him kneeling over her with strong arms preventing his weight from crushing her beautiful figure. She was usually on top as the dominant one in stark contrast to how they were outside of this room, but tonight he wanted to be the one in control. Looking down into her half lidded eyes he could feel his fully grown need but did his utmost to ignore it. She was simply masterful when it came to giving him pleasure making his bliss her only priority, tonight he would do the same for her.

Closing the distance between them he began to kiss her shoulder, making sure to bite down with his blunt teeth. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a bruise for tomorrow, just the way she liked it; sensitive spot number two. He kissed and licked the abused flesh as his hands made short work of removing her dress. Her full breasts lay exposed, she had not worn a bra today, much to his surprise and delight. His attention moved from her shoulder slowly up to her chin leaving a trail of saliva along the way. His left hand moved to cup her right breast then squeezed it firmly before releasing it and focusing his attention on her already pert nipple. He began by rolling it between his then pinching it lightly before circling with his tongue and taking in into his mouth. A loud moan escaped her lips she lavished her with the stimulating motions of his tongue. Briefly, a thought of disturbing the neighbors crossed her mind before all thought was lost as her primal need took over.

As he moved to her neglected left breast her hand slid under and past the band of his boxers and gently gripped his prominent member. When had he removed his paints? She felt him pause and his mouth vibrate against her mound as she began to slowly stroke him with her soft hand. His lips began to move from her chest down towards her stomach pausing to lavish attention just above her navel, sensitive spot number three. His hands moved with a skill gained only by repeated rehearsal as they removed her blue lace thong. Her hand could no longer reach him and so moved to grip the bed sheets in a fruitless effort to maintain some level of control. Leaning forward she placed a wet openmouthed kiss on his shoulder; sensitive spot number two.

His lips kissed, licked, and gently bit the delicate skin covering her hips, spot number four, on his way farther down her writhing body. His destination laid directly beneath his mouth now; the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh just as it met the v of her womanhood. After a few lingering moments of teasing her with the heat from his breath he began to kiss his way back up her body and reclaimed her mouth. He moved himself into position at her ready core and with a look of complete love and lust in his eyes.

She nibbled at her lower lip as her hands gently guided his hips. He entered her as slowly as he could; both wanted this to last as long as possible. Together they set a languid pace; each thrust of his hips was met with one from hers. All desire to take their time and do this slowly, enjoying every moment, faded as their rhythm quickened. Each time, he pulled out leaving only the head inside before pushing back in as far as he was able. He became almost desperate to gain more contact. He moved her legs so that her knees pressed against her chest. Their new position allowed him deeper access to her wet center and he couldn't stop the satisfied sounds that began to pass his lips. All too soon their pace became erratic, almost frantic, as both desperately reached for their climax.

It was shortly after that he heard his name erupt from her lips alerting him that she had found her end. Only a few thrusts more and he was undone. So strong was the overwhelming feeling that washed over him he was unable to form words. His mouth opened and shaped her name but no sound was produced. All he was able to manage was a simple grunted of satisfaction. After a few moments of resting his head on her shoulder he gathered his breath he rolled over to lie next to her panting body, a somewhat cocky smirk on his lips.

She couldn't help but giggle, he was always so cute when he was like this. Both mages closed their eyes and began to drift off. Before unconsciousness claimed it's victory over her she heard her lovers gentle voice. "I love you Juvia." After one last kiss on the cheek Gray untangled them from the sheets of his bed and covered them both. He wrapped his arms around her middle and even though her eyes were closed she stroked the side of his face and smiled. Those were her four favorite words; sensitive spot number five.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama."

"I think it's about time you dropped the sama, don't you?" Rolling onto his side and opening his eyes, the ice mage faced his lover and gently moved a few strands of hair from her now blushing cheek. His smile was small and soft but she loved this side of him the most. It was a gentle and sweet side of his normally abrasive personality that seemed reserved for only her in these private moments.

"Yes…Gray-kun, Juvia agrees." With a chaste kiss on his cool lips she scooted in closer and soon the two quickly succumbed to sleep.

…The next morning…

As the latest couple entered the Guild Hall it was already late morning and many mages were rushing off to fulfill various mission requests while the rest laze about munching on various forms of breakfasts. Approaching the bar the two noticed someone they certainly did not expect. "Yo, Loke! Long time no see." Greeting his friend with their normal fist bump, the Ice Make Mage sat down next to his friend. "I though you weren't supposed to leave Lucy till flame brain got back, she here?"

"Juvia does not see her Gray-kun." Blushing, the water mage continued to survey the room looking for the familiar blonde former love-rival.

"No, she's at her apartment. She wanted some time alone….we sorta had an argument before settling on a compromise." Taking a sip of his drink the orange haired man cleared his throat before explaining. "Virgo is there with her now and I came to let everyone know that she's doin ok. She's just not ready to face everybody yet." His eyes became sad, noticeable even behind his tinted glasses.

"Can you blame her? I can't imagine what she's goin through." Looking over to his lover, the raven haired mage squeezed her hand. 'I don't think I could live knowing that guy was walkin around. You had better find him Natsu, and he better not be ABE to get away this time. It's my fault he escaped last time, if I'd known…' His thoughts were interrupted by the gentle voice of the bluenette beside him.

"Gray-kun?" Placing a hand on his cheek, she smiled as he shook his head as if to shake the thoughts loose. The three mages sat comfortably talking and eating until Loke was suddenly summoned by his master and disappeared.

…Meanwhile…

"Would you like to take a bath princess?" The pink haired maid spirit bowed for her smiling master and began filling the tub, adding a special relaxing bubble mixture she had retrieved from the celestial realm. "It is ready."

"Thanks Virgo, I really appreciate you staying with me like this. I know it can't be easy for you." The blonde mage hugged her loyal spirit before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

After about an hour a fully relaxed and very clean Celestial Spirit Mage emerged from a cloud of steam into her bedroom. As she rummaged through her drawers for something to wear she couldn't help but notice that the spirit that had drawn her wonderful bath was nowhere to be seen. "Virgo?" Still clad in only her towel she moved to the kitchen looking for her friend. "Loke? Where's Virgo?"

Loke sat at the kitchen table watching the bedroom doorway with a somewhat unnerving smile. "She was feeling week so I told her to go back. No real need for both of us to be here is there?"

"No, I suppose not. But I thought we agreed for you to stay at the Guild Hall for a while so that no one would worry about me. Why did you come back so quickly?" Turning to retrieve her forgotten cloths and dress she was suddenly stopped by a cold hand on her arm. "Why the hurry? I thought we were having a nice chat."

"We can talk after I get dressed." Entering the bedroom she felt herself being followed sending a rush of unwanted memories to flood her mind. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she began to find breathing difficult. She was having a panic attack. "O Mavis, Loke it's happening again." She began to fall to the floor in a shaking whimpering pile. As the orange haired man leaned down to grip his master by the arms the bedroom window flew open so quickly the glass shattered. Before she could register what was happening a blur with pink hair immerged through the broken window and a flame appeared just before striking the lion spirit firmly in the face.

"Natsu? What the hell! Will you stop attacking Loke" Before she was able to take a step towards her assaulted friend, her panic completely lost in the confusion, she was abruptly stopped lifted and dropped on the bed behind the visibly angry fire mage.

"That's not Loke. It's one of THEM." His eyes keenly focused on his opponent, Natsu posed to protect his lover from whatever the Tasonosenshi before him might try.

"Why whatever are you talking about? I'm Lucy's friend here to protect her from danger while her pathetic mate who couldn't runs around chasing after her abductor. How do we know you're not the imposter here?" The suspected Tasonosenshi crossed his arms and stared at the increasingly 'fired up' slayer.

"Cold." The blonde's comment went unheard by the orange haired mage but not by the pinkette. Natsu turned to face the visibly shaken woman on the bed and lifted an eyebrow. "His hands. They were cold."

"And he smells like one of um." The two lovers nodded to one another in silent agreement.

"Open, gate of the lion. Leo!" Within seconds the real Loke materialized next to his master already aware of the situation. Without words he lunged behind his doppelganger, quickly restraining his arms. "The ring!" The blonde mage pointed to the hand that the real Loke now held behind the imposters back. On his fingers sat an exact copy of the ring the leader of the zodiac normally wore but next to it was large ornate ring with a glowing blue gem. Without hesitation, the real Loke snatched the ring from his copies finger and tossed it to the dragon slayer who crushed in into dust with a flaming fist.

As soon as the gem was destroyed the shape-shifter reverted to his true form. He was tall with long curled blood red hair. He was fair skinned with eyes that were straight black and he smiled in a way that made everyone's skin crawl. "Mutatsu. Been lookin for you."

…At the Guild Hall…

A very small Solid Script Mage sat at a table in the Guild Hall talking with her team about their most recent mission. They had successfully managed to capture bandits on the road leading south out of town and received a reward that was perfect for the bluenette; a new reference book for ancient runes. She was distracted flipping through the rough yellowed pages as the boys argued a bit over who should walk her home that evening. The three were so caught up in their revelry they didn't notice two new mages enter the hall.

Gajeel and Lilly went straight to the bar to get some drinks from Mira. After a few minutes Jet noticed the raven haired man and nudged Droy. Still torn between their love for their favorite female and a want for her to be happy they debated what to do with their eyes knowing that with her back to the bar she had no knowledge of her mate's return. In the end their loyalty to their nakama won out and the orange haired man reached across the table grabbing her by the hand, bringing her out of her book.

"Huh Jet? What's wrong?" The look on his face gave her cause for concern. Shaking his head he forced himself to smile and point towards the bar. Turning, her features went blank as she slowly rose from the bench. Lilly sat on the bar top and immediately noticed her languid approach. He quickly alerted his partner, drawing him from his drink.

"She will want answers if you go through with this Gajeel. I know you are a stubborn man, but I would like to state once more that I do not support this decision. You need only to speak with her to know that you are wrong about this, but as your partner I will support you in whatever your choice." With a nod to the approaching Levy and a warm smile the black Exceed flew over to Carla and Wendy in hopes of avoiding the upcoming awkward conversation.

He could smell her scent grow closer intensifying the tightness he already felt in his chest. When he knew she was close enough to touch he spoke without facing her, he knew if he looked into her eyes he would lose his nerve. "Yo Shrimp, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	10. The Boys are Back in Town

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Boys are Back in Town

"I don't understand, why?" Levy's voice shook as she tried to make sense of the words she had just heard.

"All that shit with them Tasonosenshi, it was my fault. If I hadn't marked ya you wouldn't a been targeted and if I hadn't a hurt ya back then fer Raven Tail they wouldn't a done that to ya. You need someone better." His voice was flat and devoid of emotion as he stared straight ahead refusing to turn and face the devastated woman. He knew he couldn't look at her without losing his nerve, he could smell the silent tears as they made wet tracks down her soft face.

"But…what I need…no, WHO I need is YOU! I love you! None of it was your fault; I thought you were beyond the past. I've told you before; you're not the same man you were back then. You're a Fairy Tail mage now; you're a good man who is responsible for a lot of good things! Please…" Her voice cut off as her tears made it difficult to form words. When she was able to speak again it was so soft that had he not been a dragon slayer, the iron mage would not have heard her words. "Please, don't do this to us. Don't you love me anymore? Do these mean nothing to you now?" Holding out her wrists to show the little iron marks as she kept her face down with her eyes on the floor. '_I don't understand. Why is he doing this?'_

"It's better this way. Sorry Shrimp." Still without looking at the wrecked script mage the large iron dragon left the hall and headed home. Once there he dropped his bag by the door and took a deep breath to relax and hold back the tears he felt building up behind his red eyes. "Damn, it's everywhere." Walking to his bedroom he could tell that Levy had been staying at his house while he was away; her scent permeated every room. As he looked around his house more and more his heart dropped. Every corner of every room was piled high with books. "She didn't…"

Checking the bathroom and dresser he confirmed his growing suspicion. She hadn't just been staying in his house, she had moved in. '_Now what?_' He sat defeated on the bed with his head in his hands. Moments later came a knock at the door. '_What the fuck?_' No one ever came to Gajeel's house except Lilly, and he had a key. Opening the door his heart dropped for the third time that afternoon. Levy stood looking at her feet and toying with the hem of her dress. '_She looks like Wendy when she does that_.'

"I need to pick up a few things, I can get the rest tomorrow but I need a few items for tonight." Still not looking up she watched his large boots as she awaited his response. There was no voice as he stepped back leaving her room to enter. Keeping her eyes downcast she moved to the bedroom and produced a bag from under the bed and began packing toiletries and a few pieces of clothing. When she finished she found herself blocked from leaving the bedroom by the large frame of a very dejected raven haired slayer.

"Isn't it better this way?" His arms were crossed and he wore his signature scowl, but his voice betrayed him. It was the voice of someone hurting inside not that of a hard emotionless man.

"How can anything that hurts this much possibly be the RIGHT thing?" With a deep breath she stopped her tears and looked up into his eyes and forced a small smile to her lips. "I love you, but if you don't want me then I'll go." As she moved to go around him she felt herself lifted up into a crushing hug.

"I don't WANT ya to go, I just don't want you getting hurt cause a me." Her bag dropped to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to feel his shoulder grow wet.

"What happen while you were gone?" Her voice was muffled as she pressed herself closer to him. She had missed him more then she thought possible and to have him return only to tell her ne no longer wanted her was almost too much to take. Carrying her to the bed, he sat placing her in his lap and resting his chin on her head and still embracing her tightly. After a few quiet moments he began to explain all that had occurred in his quest to find and capture Kao.

"Seems I spent too much time thinkin. Sorry Shrimp."

…At Lucy's Apartment…

"I owe ya for all the trouble your little protégé caused us. Seems your boy tends to talk when he's in pain, he mentioned that he met up with ya after he ran like the little coward he is." Natsu approached the Tasonosenshi, still restrained by Loke, as flames engulfed his whole body. Grabbing the older yet young looking man by the collar he moved to within an inch of his face as he spoke. "You will NOT hurt Lucy, or anyone ever again." The flames surrounding the pinkette burned almost white as his furry rose. The orange haired celestial spirit held Mutatsu tightly unwilling to risk the escape of the mage in his grasp. The heat from the fire mage was impossibly hot, but he knew he couldn't truly be hurt and for his princess he was willing to endure anything.

"Do you think me helpless without my star? It merely allows me to actively drain you. The power I already possess is not so temporary as my students. I am stronger than Kao and Makoto combined. You cannot beat me so easily." With a puff of smoke the shape-shifter changed into Romeo. The smaller size allowed him to slip through the lion's fingers before dropping to the floor and transforming again, this time into an exact copy of none other than the fire mage bent on destroying him. "I was able to duplicate many things from my apprentice's star before you tracked him down. Come dragon slayer; let us see what you think of your own power." Taking up a battle stance the red haired man stared at his opponent all but ignoring the spirit behind him and the mage in the bed.

'_This is bad. We can't fight here, Lucy could get hurt. Not to mention what she'll do to me if we wreck her apartment._' Before he was able to make a move Mutatsu attacked with a flaming elbow to the face. Natsu blocked and countered with a flaming fist to the gut. After trading a few more blows disturbing thoughts began to fill the pinkette's mind. '_This isn't good. I need to get this guy away from Lucy and…_' His concerns were cut short as a blue pulsating light surrounded the imitation mage. Looking behind him to the source, he couldn't help but smile as he say his partner and lover standing proudly clutching her celestial whip.

"Get the hell out of my house and stay the fuck out of my life!" Her voice was shaky and to hear such language come from such a kind soul hurt but it also made her friends smile with pride. THIS was their Lucy; strong, brave, and willing to get dirty to protect those she loves. The whip began to pulsate as a bolt of something akin to electricity flowed through it. For a few moments the only sounds that could be heard were the screams coming from the unwelcome mage now kneeling on the floor. Not wanting to take any chances Natsu, now immune to electricity thanks to Laxis' lightning, gripped the screaming man by the hair before landing a particularly forceful punch to the very center of his face. Almost instantly the screaming stopped as the strike had crushed his nose and fractured several bones in his face.

"I will dispose of the trash. You two have many things to discuss. Capricorn?" The Zodiac leader's voice was calm as the goat-man appeared beside him already clutching a chain built in the celestial realm.

"Meh. This will stop him from using any magic until we can deliver him to the authorities, meh." The shade wearing spirit wasted no time in restraining the red head before turning to his fellow spirit. "Meh, Leo you should go back and rest, I will take care of this meh." After a smile and a warm hug from his master the orange haired mage nodded to his subordinate before fading away. Moments later the strong white suited spirit leapt out the broken window; Mutatsu broken and bound over his shoulder.

"Luce?" Turning to face his mate panic set into the fire mage's features. "LUCE!" She had collapsed onto the floor and was now breathing rapidly on the verge of hyperventilating. "What's going on? Breath!" Lifting her gently he placed her on the bed on her side and began to rub soothing circles onto the small of her back. After a few minutes her breathing slowed and became normal. "You ok now?"

Rolling to face him fully, the blonde did her best to flash a smile before raising a shaking hand to his cheek. "It's ok, I'm ok now. Just a panic attack, I've been having them a lot these last two weeks." Sitting up she leaned towards he lover and hugged him tightly. "But I have a feeling that they might be going away now that you're back and it's finally over. It IS over, right?" She sighed as she felt his nod. Separating only slightly, she looked down as he inspected her face with his eyes. Something was wrong. She had deep blue bags under her eyes.

"Luce? What's goin on with you?" Lifting her chin with his finger he looked into her tired looking eyes.

She sighed and took a deep breath. "I started having panic attacks about a week ago after I stopped being able to sleep." Standing from the bed she walked over to her desk and pulled out her diary and passed it to the concerned man on her bed. "I have been having nightmares every night. Detailed ones about…him. I keep reliving it, over and over every night. I can't shake the sound of his voice, the feel of his hands, the touch of his lips, the…" Tears began to choke her voice. She shook her head as if trying to shake away her thoughts away and covered her face as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Hugging her close once again his anger began to build all over as his mind began to think about how he could take her hurt away. 'I wish I could erase her memories of that time.' Knowing that it might not be the right thing, but having nothing else, he spoke from his heart. "I want to erase every memory you have of him and replace them with new ones of us. I want you to think of MY lips, MY touch, MY voice." Leaning in he moved to kiss her gently. Her lips were stiff and she seemed nervous. Pulling back he looked at her face as as her tears began to subside.

"I…I love you. You know I love you right?" Her eyes were pleading with him to understand.

"Of course I do Luce. I love you too." He pulled her in close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and resting his head on hers.

"I don't want you to be mad, but…I…I just can't….I can't do…I'm not ready. I need some time. Time to work through this before I can be…what we were…before." She did her best to smile for him.

The urge to lean down and kiss her mark rushed over him, but he abstained. Instead settled for wrapping his other arm around her and speaking softly. "We will wait for as long as you need. Just as long as you don't expect me to leave, cause that aint happenin." His signature grin gave her just the comfort she needed. "O, sorry Luce but you're gonna need to stay at my place for a while though. Don't worry I can sleep in the hammock if you want." He laughed nervously as he waited for her to understand his apology.

Looking around her apartment the meaning behind his words sank in and she too began to laugh. "Yeh, that makes sense. I guess it IS going to take you a while to fix my place for me." A genuine smile graced her lips making his heart flutter. "Let me just go pack up a few things and change, k?" Minutes later she had two bags packed and had changed into some cloths that Natsu could only describe as 'comphy'. "Ready to go?"

"Aye!"

After arriving at his house and unpacking her things Lucy sat on the couch and stared out the window. As Natsu leaned on the bedroom door frame and stared at his mate and smiled absent mindedly. '_I know everything's not ok yet, but I think it will be soon. All her nightmares will stop now that I'm here won't they? Just gotta be patient.' _Walking over to the distracted blonde he smiled as he spoke. "Hungry? I'm starving! Let's go to the hall and get something to eat." Not waiting for a response, he took her slight smile as a yes and began to pull her to her feet. Walking over to the door he led her out and down the path.

The two made their way to the Guild Hall laughing and holding hands all the way. As soon as they arrived everyone erupted in cheers. Gajeel had told Mira about the success they had found in tracking down and capturing the Tasonosenshi before he left and by now everyone present had heard the good news. (No one but the fire mage and his mate knew about the existence of Mutatsu and neither was ready to bring it up right now.) Plus, no one had seen the blonde celestial mage for two weeks.

Happy, who had gone to find Carla, nearly knocked Lucy over as he flew into her chest. "Lushe….I mished you!" His words were distorted as he squished his face between her breasts in that way he knew his 'father' didn't exactly love. The blonde giggled and pat his furry blue head.

"I missed you too ya little fur ball." With a wide smile he left her embrace somewhat reluctantly and landed on her head.

"Lucy hugs are the best! They're so squiiiiishy right Natsu." Covering his snicker with his paw his giggles increased tenfold when he caught his partners 'death stare'. Pleased with his ability to get a jab in on the pinnkette the little Exceed flew off back to the cat of his dreams. The seemingly happy couple took their seats at the bar and smiled at Mira letting her know they wanted to order.

"Welcome back you two, long tome no see. Something to eat?" The white haired take-over mage tilted her head and smiled brightly as she addressed her favorite pair.

"I want fire chicken, a flaming whisky, spiced noodles, and some trout with hot sauce!" Drool began to form at the corner of his mouth at the mere mention of his favorite foods.

"So the usual for Natsu, and let me guess…. Strawberry milkshake, salad, and cheese fries for Lucy?" Without waiting to see if her hunch was correct the demon barmaid turned to enter the kitchen when the celestial mage's voice stopped her.

"Actually, could I get some spiced noodles with beef and a lemonade?"

"No problem, be right back!" Mira disappeared behind the swinging doors of the Guild Hall kitchen before the confused mage to the blonde's right spoke up.

"Since when did you start eating spicy food?" The fire mage turned his head to examine his lover who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It just sounds good. Everybody eats weird stuff when their sick you know, well maybe you don't since you never get sick." Lucy thought nothing of her strange craving beyond what she told her companion but that didn't make him feel at ease at the sudden strange change in her behavior.

'_Lucy not havin a strawberry milkshake is like Erza not wantin cake. It's just wrong_.'

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	11. Showers

**XxxTigerLillyxxX - **in terms of my skipping over the details of the slayers relationships they were the main focus of the first half of this story called 'A Dragon's Claim' if your interested in that aspect then may I suggest reading that story for the details you seak? Thanks!

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. **Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 11: Showers

…Two Months Later…

"I'm just sayin, it seems weird to me. She's been sick for a while now, and it seems like she's getting worse. That doesn't sound like the flu to me. You need to get her to go to see Porlyusica flame breath." Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Happy, and Erza sat together talking about their friend who had quickly excused herself a few minutes ago. Since her mates return Lucy had been staying at his little cottage in the woods and much too both their relief her nightmares had stopped almost completely. Where before her lover's return she would wake nightly, sometimes several times a night; now she had only woken three times in several weeks. Her color was much better and the bags under her eyes were gone. Her apatite had fully returned but it seemed to have changed. She favored some of her lover's favorite dishes now, much to his delight, and had no interest in things that were once her's. She had even become sick one afternoon after ordering her signature strawberry milkshake.

In the last few weeks she had been feeling sick but still went to the hall every day. She was still wearing what her pink haired mate called 'comfy' clothes rather than her usual short skirts and low tops, unable to fully embrace the idea of revealing her body to the eyes of men. She could tell her dragon missed her typical attire as she stared at the closet in the little bedroom. '_I had to give up my apartment almost two months ago. If I could have gone on some missions I could have kept it but it's not so bad living with Natsu. I think tonight's the night I'll let him move back into the bedroom. I think I could handle sleeping next to him, I miss it._' While she daydreamed she tried on her favorite blue skirt and white zip up top only to discover that neither fit. '_It must be all that weird food I've been eating. Maybe I should go on a diet and start taking missions. Always lots of exercise chasing bad guys._'

There was a silent agreement amongst the mages of Fairy Tail to never bring up the 'Tasonosenshi incident' to or around the fragile blonde and almost everybody followed those simple rules, almost. Levy was the only one other than Natsu that the celestial mage was comfortable talking too about anything pertaining to her trauma. This didn't stop her friends from worrying about her though.

"She smells different. It's still Lucy, still her scent, but something else is there. Maybe it's the food she's been eatin. She's never liked spicy food before but now that's all she wants." The confused pinkette addressed his frienemy and the water mage before him as they waited for the blonde's return.

"How long has she been getting sick like this?" The Ice Make Mage, like the rest of her friends, had been concerned for his teammate ever since the incident but found himself in a tough spot. He didn't want to give the wrong idea to his lover but Lucy was like a sister to him and he had been more concerned than most about subtle changes in her behavior in the last month.

"It's been two weeks, and even though she's been eating less than usual she's heavier than ever!" Happy's voice cracked as he giggled at his own insult. It wasn't that he hadn't concern for his partner; he simply found it funny that all his teasing about her weight was coming true. His laughter earned him a glare from his foster 'father'.

"It's not funny Happy, were worried about her. Aren't you?" Gray's voice was uncharacteristically mature.

"Aye sir." The blue Exceed fluttered down and landed on the table with a thump before quietly tearing up.

"Erza, have you noticed anything different about Lucy's weight?" Gray was a man and therefor completely oblivious of the taboo nature of asking women about weight.

"Women do not discuss other women's weight in the company of men." The scarlet haired mage shot the water mage a look that made everyone in the table flinch. "But if I were to discuss Lucy's weight gain it would only to be to express my concern for her health and nothing more." Crossing her arms, the armor mage closed her eyes and addressed her friends with the precision of a seasoned battle tactician. "I have noticed her shirts seem a bit tighter around her bust and her pants have become a bit too tight as well. I believe that she may require more physical exercise. I would be glad to offer her training before she begins going on missions again." The conversation stopped abruptly as Natsu spotted his mate.

"Feel better?" He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder. She shook her head and rubbed her stomach.

"Not really, I think I wanna go home." Looking up at her friends apologetically she was met with understanding smiles. Her lover stood and rubbed her back with his hand as he led her towards the guild doors. With a concerned look, their blue partner understood that tonight he would be staying at Wendy's.

Gajeel and Levy arrived at the hall a few hours after Lucy and Natsu were gone. In the time since returning from his hunt for the Tasonosenshi the Iron Dragon Slayer had rarely let the bluenette out of his sight, even taking her on his missions and accompanying Shadowgear on theirs. Now both sat at the table with Juvia, Gray, and Erza as the conversation regarding everybody's favorite blonde continued.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but I did notice Lu-Chan's clothes seemed a bit tight when I went to visit the other day. She let me read the next chapter in her novel, and we had a nice talk but it was a bit awkward with Natsu standing right there listening. Plus I knew someone else who was outside listening in too." Without turning her head the script mage looked to her lover through the corner of her eye.

Crossing his arms and closing his eyes his voice sounded a bit softer than it once had, but it was still unmistakably Gajeel's. "Like I told ya Shrimp, I got no intentions a letting you get hurt again. Salamander's the only reason I didn't follow ya into the house." With a grunt he stood from the table and went to the bar returning minutes later with an ale for himself and a strawberry lemonade for his mate. Erza and Gray couldn't help but share a snicker and a knowing glance at the sweet gesture.

The ice mage looked to his left and smiled at his now official and no longer secret lover, knowing that she was prone to jealousy over other couples action. Soon he rose from the table and retrieved refreshments from the bar; a piece of cake for Erza, a rose water for Juvia, and iced tea for himself. The group of mages began to change subjects and discuss books, missions, the current location of Jellal, why Erza was suddenly blushing, and many other topics until each took their leave for the night.

"I hope Lu-Chan gets better soon, I hate to see her so unhappy. She's been through so much these last several months; first the difficulties with her and Natsu during the season, then being tricked and kidnaped, being ….violated… and having her attacker escape, losing her mate while he tracked down Kao, and now being sick. Poor Lu-Chan…" As the blue haired mage stepped into the home she shared with her dragon and his Exceed partner her words drifted off.

A pair of large calloused hands found their place on her shoulders. They were rough from battle but despite their strength they were always gentle with her. Reaching across her chest she placed her tiny hand on his before turning to look up into his eyes. "Lilly won't be back till day after next. Whata ya say we take advantage of it?" Bending down he placed a passionate kiss on her lips and couldn't help but smile as she melted in his arms. There was almost a whimper when the pair separated and the smaller mage began making her way towards the bathroom. Shooting him a seductive look over her shoulder she entered, leaving the door open, and moments later her top went flying out and landed near his feet. "Gihi"

It took only a few steps for him to reach the white tiled room. Looking down he found a pile of discarded clothes next to the entry but no Levy. Grinning like he had been given the best present ever he turned to face the shower. The black curtain concealed the occupant within but the sound of the water and the smell of her hair heated by the flowing liquid permeated every particle of the air. His body began to react before his brain was able to fully process his situation and before he knew it he was stepping into the shower still fully dressed having taken off only his boots. She could feel him enter the small enclosure but kept her forward posture as she let the warm water run over her face and chest.

Reaching past her, the iron mage gripped the vanilla scented shampoo and pored some in his hand before returning the bottle to its place. He began to lather her soaked hair, massaging her scalp as he cleaned her bright blue locks. She hummed in contentment as she felt his fingers work through her hair, tilting her head this way and that making sure to not miss a single strand. After he finished, he gently turned her around and continued running his fingers through her hair as the water rinsed away the scented suds. She was so relaxed by the unexpected act that her eyes had grown heavy and were closed for the majority of the experience. When she felt his hands leave her head she pouted, opened her eyes, and saw for the first time her still clothed lover. She couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from her chest as she clutched her stomach and all but doubled over.

"Why….why are you still dressed?" She found it hard to speak through her intense giggles. She received no response, simply a smile and an intense stare that did not meet her eyes. Following his gaze she found his focus was on her bare chest and feminine 'v'. Placing a hand in the air at stomach level she beckoned him closer with a wiggling finger. "Up here dragon slayer." Shaking his head as if to escape a daze; his red eyes moved back to her lovely face. She took a step forward and began to unfasten his shirt. The water made the fabric heavy as it stuck to his skin making it very difficult to remove. She began to become frustrated until his hands joined hers in disposing of the dark shirt and watched it drop to the floor. Before she could begin to work on eliminating his pants her chin was tilted up and her lips were captured in a lustful kiss.

Seeing her standing there completely bare and dripping wet was pushing the boundaries of his self-restraint. Lifting her wrist to his lips he began to kiss, lick, and nibble at the mark. Shivers traveled through her spine as a moan revealed the pleasure she derived from the simple act. He found the sounds she made to be somehow more arousing than the sight of her perfect body. He needed to be rid of his restrictive pants, now. Releasing her wrist his hands frantically fumbled with the clasps and zippers of his belt and trousers, sighing with relief as he stepped out of the mangled pile of wet fabric. She looked down at his alert length then back up to his intense eyes. She had seen that look many times but that didn't change the effect it had on her. She could feel herself building a pool of heat in her belly as she turned back to the flowing water. They had been together in the shower before and both instinctively knew what to do next to maximize the others pleasure.

Bending forward, the bluenette rested her forearms on the warm tile of the shower wall as she felt her raven haired lover position himself at her ready entrance. In the next moment he was in, fully sheathed within her warm cavern. Both wanted to take it slow but neither was able. After only a few slow motions she began to push back against him matching each of his thrusts drawing him closer to his end. Their rhythm became nearly frantic as he gripped her side with one hand, guiding her lithe body, and reaching the other in front of her to manipulate her sensitive button. He could feel her breathing grow shallow as she tightened around him and when his name left her lips in a moan so desperate it was almost a scream, he was done. He pumped into her a few more times as his rhythm slowed drawing out both their climaxes. Resting his head on her shoulder for only a moment he gathered his strength and spoke. "So when were done in here, I'm gonna need some of yer iron, then…the couch."

Kissing her slightly pink skin he stood and smirked down at her as she turned and straightened while smiling and shaking her head. "You are absolutely insatiable, you know that right?"

"Gihi, you love it."

…Meanwhile…

Lucy stood in the bedroom doorway dressed in one of Natsu's tee-shirts and a pair of lace green panties. She smiled at the silly fire mage as he argued with his hammock. The rope tying it to the wall had come undone, again, and was currently refusing to be retied. The very understanding and love sick man had slept outside of his own bedroom ever since his traumatized lover had unofficially moved in. A small giggle escaped the blonde as she watched her mate loose the argument with the sleeping apparatus gaining her an un-amused stare. "O yeh? You think you can do better?" Crossing his arms he moved aside as if to invite her to try.

Stepping up to the mess of ropes she turned to face the pinkette, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in close. Instinctively he encircled his arms around her middle, pulling her in close and sealed his mouth over hers. Over the last few months they had slowly reclaimed some of their former relationship. Though they had yet to be intimate together the blonde was once again comfortable with hugs, kisses, and hand holding. '_Yeh I think I'm ready for a little more_.' Reaching out she shocked him as her tongue traced his lip. After quickly recovering he opened his mouth happily inviting her to explore till her heart's content. The two wrestled with wet muscles until the lack of air forced them to part.

Looking deep into her eyes he couldn't help but wonder. 'What _does this mean?_' As if she could read his mind she took him by the hand and began to lead him backwards towards the bedroom stopping once they reached the large messy bed. Pulling him down with her she positioned herself on the soft mattress; her lover comfortably perched above her.

"I need more, but I'm not ready for everything yet. Is that ok?" Her answer came in the form of a large grin as she was kissed with such passion that she was sure her toes would curl. '_This will be a good night_.'

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	12. The Diagnosis

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. **Warning **LEMON** ahead!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Diagnosis

Her hands found their way into his pink locks as his began to roam her body, needy and wanting. His lips left hers and traced the contours of her jaw with warm wet kisses before moving to her ear. Nibbling on the lobe and licking the shell, the heat in him grew tenfold as a sensual moan left her blissful mouth. His wanting kisses traveled down and began to accost her clavicle before his hands found the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Unsure of how far she wanted this to go he paused nervously and looked to her half lidded eyes for permission. After biting her lip and thinking for only a moment she reached down and removed the garment herself, unknowingly turning him on even more.

His hands moved to feel her voluptuous mounds as his lips moved to the juncture of her neck and began to lick, suck, and bite her marks. She writhed under his touch as he ravished her willing flesh. Once he was sure that he had all but marked her again he trailed open mouthed kissed down her chest until he arrived at an already pert nipple. Circling it first with his tongue before taking as much of her in his mouth as possible while rolling and pinching the other with his hand, he began to feel trapped by his pants. As much as he desperately wanted to go further he was fearful to push her beyond her comfort. '_I don't think I can keep this up without going to far_.'

Pulling away from her plush breasts he rested his forehead on hers and cupped her cheeks in his very warm hands. She knew what he was waiting for, and she honestly didn't know what her answer would be. "Luce. I love you, so much, but if we don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to and I don't think you're ready for that." He closed his eyes not trusting himself to look at the absolutely irresistible sight beneath him.

"I understand. Please don't be disappointed Natsu, I love you too. You know I do, it's just not time yet. I need more time, but could I ask you a favor?" Smiling up at him she moved her hands to cover his.

"Anything."

"Stay with me? Hold me? It's lonely and cold in this big bed all alone." Her words were soft and loaded with need.

"Nothing could keep me out of this bed tonight." Kissing her gently on the lips he looked at her with a hit of concern. "Do you want my shirt back?" It was obvious what he wanted the answer to be and what he thought it would be.

"Tell you what; I'll make you a deal." Sitting up to face her lover she smiled coyly. "I'll sleep in just these…"Running her index finger along the hem of her panties she made the subject of her comment unmistakably known. "…if you'll match me." Without a moment's hesitation the fire mage stripped down to his boxers and signature smile. Both laughed at the eagerness of his actions as they took up a comfortable position in each other's arms. It didn't take long for both to drift off, each more comfortable then they had been in months. Thus a new sleeping arrangement 'normal' was created varying only by the addition of an increasingly too tight tank top covering Lucy's ample bosom whenever Happy stayed home for the night.

… Two Weeks Later…

Life for the couple seemed to be getting back to what it was before. The Celestial Spirit Mage's nightmares seemed a thing of the past, she had gone on several small missions, she couldn't remember the last time she cried, and it was evident by her new cloths and current actions that she was ready for far more intimacy. As usual she had awoken before her mate and as she watched him happily breathing in his slumber she found her body acting of its own accord. She moved in close and closed the gap between them, pressing their bare chests together as she sealed her lips over his.

He released a weak moan at the sensation, still mostly asleep, but as his mind became more aware he moved his arms around her in an effort to hold her tight. Her palm moved to separate them just enough to give her room to trace over his defined muscles. Every fiber of his being tingled as he felt her fingertips travel down his chest and over his stomach stopping only when they reached the hem of his boxers. Both opened their eyes and smiled sweetly before returning to their kiss with passion. In the last few weeks the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer learned not to question his mate when it came to these matters. He had made a mental deal with himself to never initiate intimacy between them until he was explicitly told that it would be ok. Instead he let her lead and end all their loving moments.

Up until now that had included lots of kissing and heavy touching but always above the belt. However, as her hands worked to lower his only item of clothing and her fingers found a firm grip around his rather attention starved and slightly larger than usual need, he knew today they would be taking another step closer to him being inside her again. '_Does she have any idea how hard it is to not just take her every night? No, no! Control yourself damnit. You can't push her, waiting a little longer won't kill you….probably_.' As the pinkette struggled to maintain his restraint he let increasingly erotic noises pass his lips as her mouth worked over the sensitive skin of his chest and her hand pumped him in that way she knew he loved.

He wanted to do more, but feared reawakening nightmares if he asked. Much to his surprise she took hold of one of his hands and slid it down her stomach toward her core before pushing his finger into her folds without breaking her rhythm on his length. '_When did she take her panties off?_' No amount of confusion was going to stop him, not right now anyway. As her pace on him slowed to prolong their fun he began to work her womanhood with his well-rehearsed fingers. Suddenly emboldened and desperate to see her experience pleasure he broke his own pact. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was terrified that what he was about to do would send them screaming back to the beginning but those thoughts were blocked out by the blissful moans leaving his lovers lips.

Gently he rolled them so that he now rested atop her and began to kiss down her body, stopping to lick suck and nibble the centers of her heaving mounds before continuing all the way to meet his fingers. After a quick look to check for any signal indicating that she wasn't ready he found only a look of happiness and delved in. Sucking her nerve bundle into his eager mouth he wasted no time thrusting two fingers into her very wet core. Pumping in and out, much the same as she had done for him until he had left her reach, it took only a matter of a few minutes before she was practically screaming for more. "O Mavis, more …. Pl…please…..more!" Without thinking he quickly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his painfully erect member. "YES! Deeper…..fas…faster…." Her nails dug into his muscles as she arched her back pressing her chest into his and changing their angle just enough.

"I'm…I'm not …not gonna last long….Luceyyyyyyy!" His voice was robbed as he felt her inner muscles tighten. Feeling her fall over the edge was all he had wanted to do for weeks and now it was almost more than he could stand as he kept thrusting in a desperate effort to prolong the end for them both. Moments later he carefully removed his wilting need and lay next to his still panting lover. "You ok Lu…" To his shock and borderline horror the blonde next to him bolted up from the rumpled sheets into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. As he cleaned himself up with a discarded tee-shirt and striated the bed he could hear the sound of sick coming from behind the closed door. '_Now I'm worried. That makes it every day for over a week. Somethin is definitely wrong. Maybe I should just make her to go see the witch in the woods._'

As his ill mate made her way back towards the bed she stopped to hug her partner who struggled to prevent a reawakening in his groin from the contact of their still nude bodies. He almost didn't hear her voice. "Would you mind going with me to see Porlyusica? I think I'm getting worse and I can't stand it anymore. It's not the flu like I thought and I'm just so miserable. Wendy's been trying to heal me, but nothing she's tried seems to work." Flopping onto the bed she missed the look of shock on her slayers face. She had strongly refused to go see the unpleasant healing mage any time it was brought up, and just as his concerns had peaked she suggested it herself?

"Of course Luce, why don't we go now?" After grabbing some clothes for both of them from a drawer, the pinkette offered his hand to his mate and helped her up. After the pair dressed they made their way down the winding path.

A short walk later they arrived at the secluded cabin belonging to the temperamental gray haired woman but before they could knock the door flung open. "Fairy Tail. What do you want? You know I don't like PEOPLE." Her voice was gruff and harsh.

"Lucy's been sick for a while and Wendy can't heal her. She doesn't eat like normal and the last few weeks….it doesn't last long and she's gained weight…"

"HEY! That's got NOTHING to do with this!" Dropping his hand the blonde in question put her hands on her hips and glared at her dragon.

"I don't need to examine you to know what YOUR problem is." Turning, the elder mage walked back into her house and returned with a bottle containing a bright green liquid. "Take one ounce of this each morning when you wake. The problem will resolve itself but this will help with the nausea until then." Shoving the bottle into the spirit mages hands, the healer turned to close the door but was interrupted by the younger female's voice.

"But what's wrong with me?" Reaching out, she nervously touched the others elbow.

Porlyusica answered without facing the pair. "You're pregnant." With those two words she disappeared back into her house, slamming the door behind her. The two Fairy Tail mages stood shocked on her doorstep, eyes large and jaws wide open.

Both mages stood in shock just staring at the closed door in front of them, faces frozen in shock. "Pregnant!" Natsu was the first to recover and speak. His voice was devoid of anything other than disbelief, but as the minuets drew long it began to take on a happy tone. Taking both her hands in his he turned her to face him and pressed a warm palm to her cheek. "You're pregnant. Were…" Looking down he moved his hand from her face to her abdomen. "…were gonna be a family Luce." Looking back up his developing smile began to vanish at the look on his lover's face. "Aren't you happy Luce?" Still she didn't speak.

Her hands rose from their places at her sides to her middle. She looked down at her body then back up to his eyes and there they were; the tears she hadn't shed in weeks. This time was different from then though. Unlike before when she would cry for seemingly no reason this time she knew what it was she was so suddenly sad about. "But how….I mean I know HOW… but what if…we don't…oh Mavis what if…I don't know …" She began to shake and sob uncontrollably as the fire mage guided her to sit on a fallen log. After a few moments and some deep breaths she sopped hyperventilating and even though the tears continued to fall she was now able to speak. "What if it's not yours? What if it's HIS?"

Happy, who had followed the pair into the woods after arriving home only to find them leaving, landed on Natsu's head before speaking to his two companions. "But Lucy, if you don't know who the father is then why not just make Natsu the daddy? He raised me, and look how great I turned out!" His genuinely happy smile was met with a forced small one.

"When did you get here?" Natsu's voice was sad, but his little partner didn't take it personally.

"It's not quite that simple." Her voice was muffled as she spoke through her hands. "And there are a lot of differences between razing a cat and raising a baby, besides I don't think I'm ready to be a mother even if it is OUR baby." Standing she began to walk in the direction of her mate's house but after only a few paces she collapsed and fell unconscious.

"LUCY!" Quickly her pink haired lover leapt to her side and checked her carefully. Turning to his frightened 'son' he spoke calmly. "It's ok buddy, I think is just shock. Let's take er home, she could use some rest."

"Aye sir."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	13. The News

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The News

It had been a week since Lucy and Natsu learned about her 'condition' from Porlyusica and the devastated blonde had refused to leave the house. She barely left the bed and no matter what he tried the pinkette couldn't get his lover to eat or even talk to him. She pecked at bowels of soup brought by concerned guild mates but mostly she cried. Occasionally she would scream out of sheer frustration, even going so far as to throw things at the walls in her anger.

"But Luce, it WILL be ok! No matter what it will be OUR baby and we can be a family. You, me, Happy, and our baby. Don't you think I will be a good dad?" Sadness crept into his voice as he tried for what felt like the thousandth time to raise his mate's spirits. He knew her anger was in no way directed at him. He knew she was frightened and there was nothing he could do other then give her time, but it was becoming more challenging to not take her actions and words personally. Without warning the fire mage suddenly felt a pair of fragile arms wrap their way around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry; I know this isn't easy for you either." He turned in the spirit mage's grasp so he could look her in the eye. Her voice was shaky and dry; she was hoarse from all the screaming. "I think you would be a great father Natsu, someday. I just don't see how we can go through with this knowing that there is a good chance that this thing…" Looking down she stared at he middle.

"Baby." His words were calm and reassuring as he stroked her belly.

"Fine, there's a good chance that this…baby… is not yours. How can we be a family with that monster's child?" Her eyes never left her feet as she was nearly terrified that at any given moment he would agree with her inner fears and leave her to deal with everything alone. Her heart knew it could never happen, he was far too kind and loving, but her brain begged to differ.

"Luce…" Lifting her chin carefully he kissed her gently but warmly before hugging her close and tight. "…I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You are my mate, and no matter what happens I love you. This child…" Pulling back just enough so they could look at the hand he placed on her barely swollen abdomen, he smiled. "…is our baby. End of story. They're gonna grow up with the best guild in Fior for a family and the best most beautiful mom in all of Earthland." There was no containing his smile as he rubbed her stomach gently. "I hope it's a girl cause then she'll be just like her mom!" He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers as tears silently fell from her gorgeous brown eyes.

"You know, sometimes I forget just how great you are." She forced a small smile to her lips as she wiped away her tears and spoke as sweetly as she could. "Then you go and say things like that and I remember just how lucky I am to be with the infamous Salamander." Reaching up with both hands she cupped his face as she kissed him gently, at first. After a few moments she began to deepen their connection; running her tongue along his lower lip. Instantly he granted entrance and their wet muscles began to wrestle. This time, for possibly the first time, the smaller female did not give in and rather determinedly claimed dominance.

Hands began to roam bodies and cloths began to fall to the floor as a rather pink Happy smiled and flew out the open kitchen window. It was just the distraction the tormented blonde's mind needed. An hour later the two completely spent lovers lay in each other's arms catching their breath and trying not to return to obsessing over the unresolved issue. After a peaceful nap the concerned slayer decided to try one more time to convince his partner to talk to someone. '_Levy could talk some sense into her I bet. I don't care what she says, were gonna be a family and it will be great!_'

"Luce?"

"Mmm."

"What if I went and asked Levy to come over and talk? Just, just so you could…" His words were cut off by a searing and passionate kiss.

"Ok. It can't hurt to talk to someone, even if it's just to get another opinion. Besides, I know I'm making everyone worry about me…again. I'm sorry Natsu, This can't be easy for you either. I'm sor…." This time it was her words that were stilled by a pair of warm lips. As the kiss broke both mages smiled, genuinely happy with their decision. The sated and still drowsy dragon slayer pulled himself out of the warm embrace of his mate before dressing and heading for the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can track her down. Try to eat something ok?" She flashed him his special smile as he closed the door to their little home in the woods. As soon as she heard the door click shut she buried her face in a pillow and began sobbing uncontrollably.

'_I know he thinks it doesn't matter, and maybe it doesn't for him but I can't… I just CAN'T do this! What if it's HIS? I'm supposed to raise HIS baby now, oh Mavis what if it even looks like Kao? How can I be a mother to someone who reminds me of what happen every day? It was getting better, I was getting better. I don't feel him every time Natsu touches me anymore, I don't hear his voice, I don't see his face, but if this is his …what do I do? I have to stop this. That's it, I have to stop this before it goes any farther. But what if it IS Natsu's? How could I ever do that to OUR child? It could be a little piece of us bound together forever, but what if it's not?_' The Celestial Spirit Mage continued to cry and fret until she heard a soft knock on the door followed by a very familiar voice.

"Lu-Chan? Are you home? Natsu said you have something you needed to talk about but he wouldn't tell me what so I had Gajeel go with him to train so we could have some privacy. Lilly and Happy are here, kind of a compromise so that were not left alone. The boys still worry about us you know." Levy's voice was light and up-beat as she had no idea how dire her friend's situation truly was.

Throwing on one of her lover's shirts and a pair of loose fitting shorts the reluctant and mentally exhausted blonde opened the door to her best friend's smiling face. The blonde forced a smile to her lips that never reached her eyes. "Come on in." Turning she left the door to be closed by the little bluenett after everyone was inside. Lucy began making tea as the two Exceeds and the script mage made themselves comfortable on the couch. "Happy, why don't you tell Levy what Porlyusica told us while I get you all a snack." Her voice did nothing to hide her obvious sadness.

"Aye!" Turning to face his two house guests the little blue cat revealed the big news and how excited he was that his partners were having a baby. His innocent mind had still not grasped exactly why his 'father's' new mate was anything other than thrilled about the joyful news. "I think Lucy doesn't want to be a mommy."

"That's not it Happy." Entering the room with a tray of biscuits and tea, the blonde placed the snacks in the small table by the couch as she sat next to her closest female friend. "It's not that I don't want a baby, though I did think it would be when I was older. It's…there's no way to know if…if it's…what if Natsu ISN'T the father?" Her eyes dropped to her slightly swollen middle as she rubbed her hands across the bulge in her shirt. Lilly nodded in understanding as his partner hugged her friend and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry Lu-Chan. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you. Do you know what you're going to do?" Pulling away but softly caressing her fragile friends hand she looked both serious and concerned.

"No. I just don't know if I can deal with this. I don't think I could cope if it turned out to be…HIS, and part of me wants to end it just knowing that it's possible. But what if it IS Natsu's? How could I ever possibly do that to OUR child? Levy please, please just tell me what to do!" And with that emotional outburst the tears began again. The bluenette just held her tortured friend and rocked her as a mother would a child until the tears stopped.

"I'm sorry Levy, this isn't your problem. I shouldn't have let Natsu get you involved and I shouldn't have burdened you with all this." The blonde stood and began removing the empty cups and plates until a gentle black paw touched her wrist.

"Lucy-sama, all of Fairy Tail is concerned for you. Everyone in the guild is nakama, and we all love you. Please do not take on this burden alone, we will always be here to help. Do not push us away." Lilly's voice was calm but stern and somehow just what the confused spirit mage needed.

"You know, maybe you're right Lilly. Everyone knows what happen already, and they've been so kind and helpful why would that stop now?" Bending down she lightly kissed the top of his furry black head and smiled her first real smile in days. The group of friends continued talking for a few hours until the spirit mage could feel her stomach tightening, signaling her hunger for the first time since learning she was pregnant.

"What do you say we go find the guys and get some dinner?" Lucy's voice was full and finally had a touch of joy in it.

"I WANT A FISH!" Happy's chipper voice almost startled the two girls and as the group made their way towards the door.

As the group walked down the path towards the Guild Hall the two women shared an amused and knowing look before starting to giggle. "It's ok guys, we know you're there. I'm not mad, so why don't you come out here and walk with us instead of stalking us from the trees?" Lucy's voice was refreshing to her concerned lover's ears as the two dragon slayers emerged from the woods.

"Hehe, sorry, we were just worried. So do you feel better now?" Approaching his blonde mate, the fire mage slung an arm over her shoulder and gently placed a hand on her stomach. His expression changed from child-like joy to concern as her eyes fluttered down to his hand and her smile faded.

"I think I'm gonna be ok, so long as you're ok with this." Placing her hand on top of his she felt her chin lift bringing her eyes to meet his. He placed a gentle kiss on her delicate lips before the pair resumed walking a few paces behind the iron and script mages.

"WHAT!" Gajeel's voice was clearly shocked as he stared at his lover and partner. Turning and looking over his shoulder she gawked at the pare walking behind them noticing the hands placed on Bunny-Girl's stomach. "I'll be damned, way ta go Salamander." Turning back to the path and patting Levy on the head the group continued walking in comfortable silence.

… The next day…

"I just want you guys to be ok with it. You know I will always be a part of this team but…" Levy's voice was low as she attempted to keep her conversation with Jet and Droy to stay secret from a certain iron mage. "…I love him, and I need him to know how much."

"Are you pregnant too?" Droy's voice was a bit dry as he asked the question that scared him and looked up into the eyes of his favorite bluenette. Laughter filled his ears, catching him completely off guard.

"No silly, I just love him." Smiling at her concerned partner, Levy reached across the table and placed a hand on his as she spoke. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. All I'm asking is for you to not stop me. Ok?" Her words were met with a nod from Droy and a smile from Jet. "Good, now…how about a mission?" The two male members of Shadowgear cheered as a looming iron dragon approached the table.

Thinking quickly Jet grabbed the paper Levy had written her message on and pocketed it. '_That was close, can't let him see this. She went to the trouble of writing it down so he wouldn't over hear it, she's really serious about doin this. Then there's nothing left to do but help her out._' The speed mage's thoughts surrounding his crush lingered as the rest of his group, including their newest addition, mulled over various mission requests.

All of Fairy Tail had heard about the condition of their resident Celestial Spirit Mage and as said blonde and her mate entered the hall, an understanding hush fell over everyone inside. "Good morning you two, please select a mission." Erza held two fliers in extended hands as she looked sternly at her team mates. "According to Bisca it is important to remain active as long as possible, so you will be going on missions every week until you are unable to fight. Natsu you will also be going on missions until Lucy is unable to, at that time you will be staying here to take care of her. Understood?" The frightening requip mage glared at the pinkette before smiling.

Natsu shook his head vigorously before emitting his signature compliance in the form of an 'Aye'. The spirit mage couldn't help but laugh at his obvious discomfort, glad that the death glare was not directed at her. "How about this one? Looks like it could be fun!" Pointing to one of the flyers the mother-to-be broke the tension her mate was feeling. After a short discussion the three agreed on a time to leave the following day and spent the remainder of the afternoon talking and eating. '_I don't know why I was so scared to tell everyone, I should have known better. Nakama will always be there for me, no matter what….right?_' Unconsciously rubbing her abdomen a look of deep thought overtook her features that did not go un-noticed by her friends and lover.

"You ok Luce?" Turning to face his mate, the concerned fire mage placed a hand over hers and looked her straight in the eye. "It's gonna be alright you know, everybody helped Alzak and Biska when she was pregnant and this is no different." A smile crept across his face as he spoke.

"But…"

"Nope, no buts. This is exactly the same. WE are going to have a baby just like them so it's no different." Cutting off her words with his own he leaned in and kissed her chaste but sweetly on the lips before resting his forehead on hers. "Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try. I'm getting tired, do you mind if we go home?" Lokking around the room she searched for their Exceed housemate. "Where's Happy?" Hearing his name the blue cat whose personality matched his name appeared and landed on Natsu's head. "There you are, I think we're going home now. Do you want to come, or are you going to stay with Carlaaaaa?" Teasing the little mage was fun and recently very easy.

Happy had been staying with the youngest dragon slayer and her white exceed companion a lot lately to give his 'family' some well-deserved privacy. "Ahhh Natsu, Lucy's being mean!"

The next few months passed as close to normal as you could expect. Team Natsu went on missions, Lucy teased Happy about Carla, everyone teased Gray about Juvia, and Erza would disappear once a month for a few days not telling anyone where she was going even though they all knew it was to see Jellal. It was about eight months into her pregnancy when things really started to go…wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	14. Carla's Vision

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Carla's Vision

…8 Months Pregnant…

"No no no, you look great Lu-Chan!" Levy had been trying in vain to get her best friend to go shopping for the last few days. Levy wanted the celestial mage to be maid of honor at her wedding scheduled to take place next week and Lucy needed her dress. With a little help from a certain raven haired dragon slayer she had finally succeeded in dragging the reluctant blonde into trying on some options. The bluenette beamed at her heavily pregnant friend as she stared into the mirror with a look that could only be described as horror.

"I look like a circus tent." The blue umpire-waisted halter dress did a nice job of showcasing the celestial mage's moderately increased bust while still remaining modest on the mother-to-be. "Are you sure you want me in the ceremony Levy? You know I'll be there, but are you absolutely certain you want me up there with you?" Looking down and rubbing her prominent belly, there was no joy in Lucy's words. Her pregnancy had not been an easy one, for anyone. After receiving the news of her condition from Porlyusica she had experienced what her friends deemed a bout of serious depression. True her nakama and her mate worked hard to put her at ease about her condition, and in all honesty she was much more at ease then she once was, but as the crucial time approached her trepidation had returned.

"You're not getting out of this now Lu-Chan! You said you'd be there with me for this and I'm going to hold you to that promise!" The smiling script mage grabbed her friend by the hand as she beamed up at her. "Besides, you look so beautiful. Wouldn't it be nice to have fun, for just one night? You know the best man is Lilly but he's already told Gajeel that he has no intention of dancing, so you can do the first dance with Natsu. Won't that be romantic?" Little hearts formed in her eyes as she spoke to her taller companion.

It was no secret around the hall that the two parents-to-be were struggling in these last few weeks. Lucy was becoming more and more detached from her nakama and found it both physically and emotionally difficult to spend time alone with her mate. The far off look in the bluenette's eyes faded as she noticed how the spirit mage had begun to cry. "Lu-Chan, I'm sorry. I know you two are having trouble right now. But...but you love each other and this is just a stressful situation. As soon as the baby arrives everything will be better, you'll see!" Taking her friend by the shoulders, the Solid Script Mage looked her in the eye. "I know you think that the baby is HIS, but what you just can't seem to see is that Natsu is willing to be the father no matter what. He accepts this child regardless, but if you can't do the same you will lose them both and I know you won't be able to live with that."

Lucy looked deeply into her friend's eyes and took a deep breath. "I know. You're right. It's just so hard. If only the baby would look like Natsu, then there would be no question and everything could be ok but I keep having dreams that she will look just like HIM. What if she does? How can I possibly love her then?"

"Did Porlyusica tell you it was going to be a girl?"

"No, it's just a feeling. Natsu says he wants her to look just like me, and as nice as that might be how would I know who the father is?"

"If you can't tell then the father is Natsu. Case closed. You'll grow old before your time worrying about something you can never know. Can't you just be happy about making a family with the man you love?"

**…Flashback…**

**It had been just over two weeks since Levy had learned about Lucy's delicate situation and she was stopping by to check in on her friend. Natsu was away on another solo mission with Happy and Loke had been charged with watching over the fragile blonde until they returned. As she knocked on the door she was shocked to find Virgo on the other side. "Hey, what happen to Loke?" The bluenette was quickly ushered in by the emotionless celestial spirit.**

**"Princess, the young script mage has come to call. I have disobeyed your order to admit no one into the house. Will there be punishment now?" The pinkette tilted her head as she addressed her master seated on the couch.**

**"No Virgo, its ok. Could you give us a little privacy please?" With a nod the demon digger left the room and entered the kitchen, busying herself with some unknown task.**

**"Where's Loke? You know Natsu won't be happy if he knows Loke isn't here watching over you." Her typically uplifting smile faded as she noticed the look on her friend's face. "What's going on Lu-Chan? What are you not saying?"**

**Just then the front door opened revealing the spirit in question. The dejected blonde looked up and opened her mouth to speak but made no sound. Walking over to his obviously tormented master and handed her a glass vile containing a strange purple liquid. As her fingers made contact with the strange ampule the orange haired mage wrapped his fingers around hers and looked her in the eyes as he spoke with a seriousness no one in Fairy Tail had ever heard him use, even in the heat of battle. "Please do not do this. I am forever indebted to you and no matter what happens I will stay by your side until you order me away but…" Moving a hand to gently lift her chin he kissed her forehead lightly before continuing. "…don't do this. It will only lead to regret and sadness for you both."**

**Releasing the mysterious liquid into his master's grasp he gave Levy a stern look before turning and joining Virgo in the kitchen. "Lu-Chan, what is that? What is he talking about? What are you planning on doing?" Panic was finding its way into the script mage's voice as she began to shake her friend by the shoulders. The longer the blonde went without making eye contact or speaking the more frightened the smaller mage became until a sudden terrifying thought crept into her mind. "No, no please tell me that's not what I think it is! Please tell me that's not a ****Chūzetsu** **potion!" Chūzetsu potion was a rare potion created to end unwanted pregnancies for mages with strong powers.**

**Tears streamed down both women's faces as each stared at the purple substance. After a few minutes Lucy found her voice through her now almost uncontrollable sobbing. "What else am I supposed to do? I can't stand the thought of this thing being HIS! Every time I close my eyes I see a child with HIS face in Natsu's arms and it kills me. The only thing I can do is end this before it goes any further. Natsu and I can always try to have a child of our own latter if we want but this…" Holding her hands to her stomach and staring at the very slight bulge she began to shake as she spoke. "…this thing I can't deal with. It has to go, this is my only choice." As she reached to uncork the vile containing the accursed potion a pair of smaller delicate hands stopped her.**

**"****Let me just ask you one thing." For the first time the spirit mage looked up and met her friends gaze. "Do you really feel that Natsu could ever forgive you if you do this knowing that there is even a slight chance it's his baby? Do you think you could live with yourself? Sure there's a possibility that this child's parentage isn't what you might want but is that the baby's fault? I know you're hurting now but you will hurt more if you do this." Gently taking the bottle out of her friend's hands and placing it on the table the bluenette embraced her anguished friend. "If it comes down to it we can always find a different home for the baby if we need to, okay?" The two girls embraced and cried for quite some time after that.**

**Eventually an exhausted Lucy agreed to follow her friend's plan knowing in her heart that it was the best thing to do. Virgo happily, yes she smiled and everything, took the wretched Chūzetsu potion to the spirit world to be properly disposed of thereby removing its temptation from her princess. **

**…End Flashback…**

Smiling, the blonde wiped her tears away and hugged her friend, which certainly was no easy task. "You're right Levy. You're always right about these things. When did you become so wise?"

Giggling the script mage spoke sternly but with a hint of amusement. "One of us had to be calm with all the drama going on around here lately." The two girls hugged a while longer before the blonde changed out of the gown and paid for her new wardrobe addition.

"I'm starving, big surprise there, so let's go get lunch!" The two left the dress shop hand in hand and headed toward the Guild Hall.

After arriving at the hall to find their respective mates suspiciously absent the pair shared a knowing glance. Even after all the months that have passed since the 'Tasonosenshi incident' the two slayers almost never let the girls out of their watchful gaze. Even if they were away alone they would designate someone, like Loke, to watch over them in their stead. "Oh Lu-Chan, if only Gajeel and Natsu were here. Then we could show them the lingerie we bought. All well, I'm kind of reconsidering it anyway. Maybe after we eat we should go return them." Winking and struggling to contain her laughter the petite bluenette took a seat at a table.

Sliding in beside her friend, Lucy spoke confidently having pushed her earlier drama from her mind for the time being. "Yeh, it's just as well anyway. All that lace would probably be itchy, and besides…" Leaning in to make it seem as though they were not teasing the boys she spoke softer and more mischievously. "…I don't know if red is a good color for me." Almost before she finished her sentence, the blonde was practically lifted from the table in a tight embrace while the script mage found herself in a similar situation. Both girls erupted in uncontrolled laughter. "We thought that would get your attention."

"Not funny Shrimp." The iron mage's voice was low and to those outside this tight circle it might have been mistaken for dangerous. "Aint anybody ever told you not to tease dragons?" Burying his face in the juncture of her neck, he delighted in the squeal of joy emitted from his lover. The two were noticed by most present in the hall but were also wisely ignored. It was common knowledge that the raven haired slayer was not a fan of others intruding on his time with his mate. As the pair broke their embrace and took their places on the opposite side of the table they couldn't help but smile at the other slayer and his lover. Even Gajeel was warmed by the sight of Natsu kissing Lucy's severely swollen abdomen after nibbling tauntingly at one of her marks.

"Hungry?" The pinkette smiled his signature grin as his pregnant partner shook her head vigorously. "How many?" Lucy had taken to ordering multiple plates of steaming Vindaloo lately and one occasion she even ordered Phall. Both were notoriously spicy English style curry that were challenging for even Natsu.

"Two, for now at least." The beaming spirit mage spoke with genuine joy for once. Though she had maintained her slim figure throughout the last eight months, she had no shame in indulging in as much food as she could take. "Man, I'm glad this kid seems to eat a lot, otherwise I really would look like a boat by now." Her comment was met with giggles from her blue haired best friend and a wide eyed look of fear from the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel had learned early on that an angry pregnant Lucy was nothing to be laughed at and his mate had explained to him at length how weight was a taboo subject with women but even more so when they were 'with child'.

The petrified look on such an otherwise intimidating man caused the celestial mage to nearly fall over laughing. "What?" The large man scratched the back of his head in utter confusion. The girls continued to giggle at the baffled man as Natsu returned with a tray of food for Lucy and himself. Eager to escape the perplexing women, the raven haired mage went to get his own order not bothering to ask Levy what she wanted. She always ordered the same thing anyway.

The afternoon past along pleasantly enough as the four talked. Eventually they were joined by Jet, Droy, Lilly, Happy, Erza, Gray, and Juvia. The lively table argued, fought, debated, pitched baby names, and laughed. As evening fell and the light from outside began to grow dim the group was approached by the youngest dragon slayer and her Exceed partner.

"Hey Wendy, Carla. What's up?" Natsu's voice was filled with his good mood but as he absorbed the serious look on Carla's face his joy began to fade. "What's wrong?" Everyone at the table instantly froze and turned to face the two new arrivals.

Without another word the typically carefree Happy rose from his perch on Lucy's head, he had stopped being able to sit in her lap many weeks ago, and walked up to his fellow Exceed. "Is it about that vision you had?" Averting her eyes the white cat simply nodded. '_Oh no Lucy!'_

"What vision? Why have we not heard about this before? What have you seen Carla?" Erza's voice was stern and agitated. She was never fond of being left out of the loop when it came to guild news, particularly bad news as this appeared to be.

"You see, back during the 'incident' I saw something but I was unable to make sense of it until now. We need to speak to Lucy and Natsu, alone please. After we speak with them they may choose to tell the rest of you but for now I am afraid the matter is private." With that being said the timid Wendy and determined Carla led the fire mage and his lover along with a nervous Happy into an unused room near the master's office.

"What is this all about?" The blonde became increasingly nervous she looked over the faces of her friends.

"How much longer did Porlyusica say you have until the baby comes?" The smallest bluenette's voice was almost inaudible as she addressed her shaken guild mate.

"About four more weeks, why?"

"And how long have you had that new shirt?" Twisting her foot and staring at the floor it was hard to understand the wind mage's words.

"Levy gave it to me this morning, why? What's going on you…." All eyes turned to face the suddenly doubled over mother-to-be.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	15. New Beginnings

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15: New Beginnings

"What's wrong Luce?!" Natsu's voice did nothing to disguise his concern.

"It's time. The baby is coming. That is what my vision showed me. I saw Lucy in labor wearing that shirt. Quickly, Tom Cat go and get the Porlyusica and tell her what is happening. She will understand the urgency."

"AYE SIR!" And instantly, he was nothing but a blue blur headed out the hall doors attracting the attention of everyone gathered. Those who missed the Exceeds dramatic exit did not miss the sounds now coming from the hallway leading towards the infirmary.

"Is that Lucy?" Gray quickly stood up as he looked towards to source of the alarming noises. "I thought she wasn't due for another month?" Looking back to the group a quick discussion surrounding the obvious situations broke out.

Within an hour Happy returned with a rather annoyed looking gray haired healing mage. The two made their way towards the infirmary and after a few minutes Wendy, Carla, and Happy returned to the group of friends and gladly filled them in on the current situation. "But is it safe for the baby to arrive so early?" Juvia's concern was genuine and shared by everyone in the hall as the entire guild waited with baited breath. Time seemed to crawl by. No one knew the answer to the universal question, and tensions ran high late into the night as all of Fairy Tail awaited the arrival of the much anticipated infant.

…In the Infirmary…

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed holding Lucy's hand and doing his best to comfort her as the witch of the woods washed her hands and prepared to deliver the now prepared mage's baby. It had been several hours since the ordeal had begun and the blonde spirit mage was nearly exhausted. "Now is not the time to be weak. Now is the time to push. On the next contraction bare down with all your strength. Being that the baby is early it may be smaller than normal making the process easier but there is never a certainty when it comes to these matters." Positioning herself to assist the baby in entering the word the elder mage looked the struggling mother in the eye and as soon as she could see another contraction beginning she raised her voice. "Now push my child, PUSH!"

It was another twenty minutes of pushing before the cries in the room came from more than just Lucy. The scowling woman wrapped the newborn in a blanket and handed him to his mother. "It's a boy?" Both of the new parents were expecting a girl so learning that this, dare they say controversial, child was a boy was a bit of a shock.

"He looks just like you Luce. Your hair, your eyes…he's beautiful. And for the record, I love you both." Gently kissing first his mate and then his new baby the fire mage wiped away the tears that now fell from his lover's eyes. "What's wrong? I know he's early, and a boy, but he's healthy so it's ok! Why are you crying?" As the blonde pushed her tiny male replica into her partner's arms she covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

"He looks like me! Now we'll never know who his father is…I don't know if I can do this, I was hoping she….he would look like you, then I would know you were the father and we could all live happily. But now….O Mavis what do I do now?" As the brand new mother practically fell to pieces, the fire mage rocked the still crying infant in his arms. After letting his lover get most of her sadness out he sat on the bed next to her still holding their child.

"Don't you remember what I've been telling you for months now?" Tilting her chin up and looking in her blood shot eyes, he smiled softly. "I am his father, no matter what. So what should we call him? I like Igneel!" The idea of naming his own child after his faster father brought a genuinely pleased smile to his lips just before a pillow made hard contact with the side of his face.

"No, and don't be dumb. That's a horrible name, and we've been over this before." Wiping her eyes, the reluctant spirit mage reached out for her child and smiled when his tiny hand reached for her face. "What about Kasai?" Upon hearing the name the tinny blond boy opened his eyes and looked at both his parents as if to say 'yes'.

"I think he likes it, what does it mean?" The pleased new father gently caressed his son's head while resting his own on his mate's shoulder.

"Fire." Placing her cheek on her lover's head she couldn't help but giggle at the reaction the simple definition granted her. The pinkette was suddenly beside himself with joy as he hugged his new family and repeated the pleasing name over and over until he was interrupted by a rather unpleasant grunt coming from the temporarily forgotten Porlyusica.

"Delightful, now you need to stay in bed for another day or two before you go home. Come see me ONLY if there is a major problem, I don't like people." Walking towards the door she paused just before leaving the room and looked at the budding family smiling briefly before quickly regaining her trademark look of disinterest.

The following morning the couple's closest friends began to slowly trickle into the small room, eager to catch a glimpse of the newest member of the Fairy Tail family. After two days the little family left the hall and went home to find a completely unanticipated surprise.

As a very tired pair of new parents approached their home in the woods they were greeted by a very pleased looking Loke along with a stoic looking Virgo and Capricorn. "Greetings my princess, Natsu, Happy, young prince." The leader of the celestial spirits bowed as he addressed his master and her family. "All your spirits decided that you deserved something to help eliminate your stress and make transitioning into motherhood easier. Please step inside and look to the room now located at the back of the house."

A very confused look overtook both the celestial mage and her mate. "What room? The house only has one bedroom, what are you talking about Loke?" The three spirits stepped aside making room for the group of mages to enter the modified house. "How on Earthland did you guys do THIS?" As the blonde and her fire mage stepped into the small cottage they immediately noticed that it had been cleaned from top to bottom and there was a new room in the back. "You added a whole room!" Quickly walking back to the unexpected space neither new parent could speak.

Inside the surprise nursery they found everything they could ever need for their newest addition. Beautiful cloths from the celestial realm hung in a large dark wood wardrobe. A simple crib and changing table sat against the opposite wall detailed with carvings of little dragons. The room was painted in a light yellow color and everything was in gender neutral colors. Lucy smiled as tears filled her eyes. Momentarily taking a seat in a large rocking chair she turned to her spirits and after handing little Kasai to his father she hugged each one of them in turn. "I don't know how to thank you guys enough! I love you all so much."

After returning her blissful hug the orange haired lion spirit looked to his two companions and nodded. The pink haired maid spirit produced a small box from who knows where and presented it to the new born babe. "This is a gift from the Spirit King. He states that it is for the young one. Being the child of a powerful Celestial Spirit Mage he will surly have the ability to use spirit keys…" Opening the box she revealed a gold key with a small dragon on the end curled around a picture of red flames. "…this is the key of one of our most precious brothers. Draco."

"No way!" The elated blonde hugged her pink haired spirit before addressing a very confused Natsu. "You know every constellation has a spirit and every spirit has a key, right?" The slayer nodded as he rocked the now sleeping Kasai. "Well the twelve zodiac keys are rare and there are only one key for each, but there are a few other constellations that have only one key. Monoceros the unicorn, Draco the dragon, and Aquila the eagle are said to have keys that are kept in the celestial world by the Spirit King himself. Do you see? The king is giving our baby one of his own personal keys!" Realization overtook the fire mage's face as he looked down at his son.

"You're going to grow up to be a great mage someday, just like you mother." Kissing the sleeping boy gently he passed him back to his beaming mother. The family bid farewell to their spirit friends and settled into their new home.

…One Week Later…

All of Fairy Tail was dressed splendidly as they sat in neat rows divided into two columns in the field behind the hall. In front of them all stood master Makarov and Gajeel, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Mira began to play beautiful music and all eyes turned to the back door of the hall. Out of the large engraved door stepped Jet in a perfectly tailored black suit with Erza wearing a dark blue and black halter dress with a slit that went almost all the way up to her hip on his arm. Once the odd pair was half way up the aisle the next set of mages stepped out. This time it was Droy with a very flushed Wendy on his arm. The young slayer wore the same dress as the requip mage with one difference; her dress had no slit. By the time it was Lilly and Lucy's turn to head up to the front Gajeel was noticeably sweating causing the pinkette rocking a sleeping baby behind the last row of benches to laugh a little louder than he intended.

The blonde celestial mage's dress was a bit big but still flattering and she smiled at her lover and baby, shooting her lover a brief warning glare. Pantherlilly looked uncomfortable dressed in a full tux in his battle form but did his best not to show it. As the matron of honor and best man reached the front of the rows a very pleased looking Happy and Carla walked down the aisle sprinkling iris petals along the way and handing a pair of rings to Lucy and Lilly before taking their seats in the front row. Once everyone was in their place the music changed as everyone stood to watch the bride's grand entrance.

She was a vision in her light blue boat neck dress. The firm fitting bodice released to the full princess skirt and the entire gown was covered in very small black stones that glittered in the sunlight. Her hair fell freely around her blushing cheeks as she slowly made her way to join her mate. Everyone agreed; she was absolutely radiant. The ceremony was short but elegant, nothing like the reception. Now that was a Fairy Tail party at its finest.

…Two Weeks Later…

"When will Levy and Gajeel be back?" Lucy's voice echoed from the small nursery as she changed yet another diaper. Once her task was complete she brought the freshly changed Kasai into the front room and sat next to her distracted mate.

"I don't know, but with iron breath and the frost princess both gone I have no one left to spar with. I'm so booooooooored!" The preoccupied pinkette continued to play with the small flame in his hand as he smiled at his son. The newborn's eyes seemed to light up as he watched the fire dance in his father's hand. "Hey Luce, look...I think he likes it." The pleased slayer continued to entertain the entranced child as a smile slowly made its way onto his lover's face.

"Be careful, don't get it too close." Over the last week of being a mother the Celestial Spirit Mage and begun to bond with the child she was so reluctant to accept. '_We will never know who your father is my little Kasai, but you will always have Natsu to look up to and learn from. HE will be your father, even if it's not his blood in your veins. I guess that's ok after all._' The next few weeks went by as smoothly as you might expect for a new family that included Fairy Tail's most destructive and slightly immature slayer mage.

After three months, the new parents were both running out of jewl and going a bit stir crazy. Sure they were busy caring for their baby's every need, but three months of nothing but baby talk, diapers, and feedings was slowly eating away at both of their over taxed minds. "What if you let Lisanna watch him like she offered Natsu? Then the three of us could go on a mission together, just a little one and when he gets older we can go on more!" Happy was also eager to get back to normal… and go fishing…mostly fishing.

"You know, I think you're right. Why don't we all go down to the hall and look for a mission. If we can find an easy one then we'll ask Lisanna if she can watch Kasai for us." Lucy's voice was soft and kind as it usually was around her son when he was sleeping.

"AYE" Both males cheered in unison, accidently waking the previously napping baby in the other room.

"And just for that YOU can go settle him while I get ready. Congratulations…dad." With a smirk, Lucy pushed a small green blanket into her mate's arms as she moved past him into the bedroom to change. She was finally able to fit back into most of her normal cloths and she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to show it off to her friends.

The group made their way to the hall, found a suitable mission, arranged to have the white haired youngest Strauss watch the baby, and left for what was expected to be the remainder of the day but no longer. Late that evening, well after sunset but a few hours before the hall closed for the night, the group returned all smiles.

"That was a great idea buddy!" Natsu patted the little blue Exceed as he blissfully munched on a new fish before turning to his lover. Pulling her into a tight hug he smiled as she sighed in relief.

"I never thought I'd be so concerned about him. It's not like we were gone for that long, and I know Lisanna took good care of him. I mean come on, what could possibly happen to him here in the Guild Hall? But still, I couldn't help it. Sorry." The blonde mage had worried almost constantly until the groups arrived back on the road leading to the hall practically nagging the fire mage to 'hurry up' as they searched for the lost spell book which was the object of their quest. Shockingly nothing was destroyed in the process of completing their quest and they received their full reward for what might have been the first time.

"Hey little one, look who it is! Mommy and daddy are back. What do you say we show them your little trick. I'm pretty sure they'll like it, especially your mommy." A giggling take-over mage walked calmly over to the budding family bouncing a very happy blonde baby boy in her arms followed by most of Fairy Tail.

"What's going on guys?" The suddenly uneasy new mother reached for her son but was unable to reach him as his caring babysitter backed away. Confused, she looked suspiciously at the rest of her nakama. "Why is everybody watching us? You've all seen him plenty since he was born so I know you didn't come to just play with Kasai. What exactly did we miss?"

Master Makarov stepped to the front of the gathered crowd and stood atop one of the tables. "I want to show you something my dear, and I need you to remain calm. Do you trust me, both of you?"

The young parents looked at each other apprehensively before nodding. Soon both their jaws dropped. The master requested Natsu to lite a small torch he held in his hand and as it was lit the Master moved the flame in front of the baby's face. Before either parent could react, Kasai opened his tiny mouth and began eating the flames his father had made. Moments later the child's mother passed out and almost fell to the floor as her mate barely caught her. "So…he really is mine? Kasai really is my son!" Tears of absolute joy escaped the pinkette's eyes as he clutched his lover in his arms. "Wake up Luce! This is the best news we could ever have, why are you suddenly so tired?"

The gathered crowd couldn't help but laugh. He may be a real father now, but he was definitely still the same old Natsu.

~~The End~~

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	16. Author's Note

_**Sooooo... did you like it? Does it need work?**_

I might wright an epilogue some time in the future but for now I need a break from this story, just FYI. If you're interested in an epilogue please go to my profile and vote. I will decide weather or not to write one based on the poll results.

_**.**_

_**Please let me know what you think of the story, I'm always looking to improve my technical and story telling skills and feedback is crucial!**_

.

If you like my writing, or your just a fan of lemons, please feel free to read some of my other works too!

I have a few more ideas for Fairy Tail, and several for Ouran High School Host Club but I'm open for suggestions :-)

*** I am currently looking for a beta! please PM if interested!


End file.
